MMZ5: The Rebirth of Destruction
by sieandsol
Summary: After Zero's noble sacrifice, Ceil becomes depressed about his death.  But when Zero suddenly returns everyone is happy again.  But is this really Zero or an enemy everyone thought was dead. And if so, then where's the real Zero? ZeroXCiel.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story and it's also incomplete. I have several fragments made but I haven't connected them all yet. So if it takes longer for some parts I'm sorry. Well I hope you enjoy it.

Takes place after MMZ 4. Warning: small spoiler at beginning.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Ciel stared up at the night sky as pieces of Ragnarok shot across it, burning up in the atmosphere.

"Zero…" she said, "you believed in us… now it's our turn to show you that your faith in us was not misplaced… watch Zero… I'll make this world a better place… one where humans and reploids can walk hand in hand, living in peace… Just come back someday… I… I believe in you!"

Pieces of Ragnarok continued to streak across the sky. As they did, a stray piece didn't completely burn up in atmosphere. It was a small, microchip like piece with a large semi-sphere shaped bulb in the middle. Lit up in the bulb was a blue, W-shaped symbol. The piece landed in a small area with a broken down capsule dominating the middle. For a moment, nothing happened, the chip just laid there with the symbol glowing on it. Then, the chip suddenly began floating in the air and several broken down reploid parts began springing from the ground and attaching themselves together and to the chip. As the combining parts began to form a humanoid shape, the symbol on the chip began flashing wildly until it suddenly changed to a pinkish reddish symbol that looked like a Ω. When it was over, a familiar figure clad in dark crimson armor stood there. The figure let out a small dark chuckle before bursting out in maniacal laughter.

"I am reborn," he shouted.

The figure looked over himself and gave a small scowl. Despite being resurrected, his body was still badly damaged and he could feel that the power he once had was now gone.

"Damn that Zero," he said, "I'll make him pay for this. I'll make him pay dearly. Then, I'll kill everyone else on this damn planet. And this time, that crazy fool Weil won't hold me back."

The figure began limping towards the exit. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop him this time. He was going to destroy everything. After all, he was Omega, the god of destruction.

Ciel sat on her bed with tears running down her cheeks as she tried to cry herself asleep again. It had been a month since zero had stopped Ragnarok. The resistance base hadn't been the same since then. Nobody was that cheerful anymore. Everyone just kept going on with their lives in silence. Some would try to pull up conversations with others, but it never seemed to work. It just kept feeling like something was missing.

As Ciel tried to fall asleep, somebody knocked at her door.

"Come in," she said quickly wiping away her tears and standing up.

Alouette opened the door and walked in, holding her stuffed animal as usual.

"Hello Alouette," Ciel greeted trying to look cheerful, "Do you need something?"

"Ciel," Alouette asked, "When is Zero coming back?"

Ciel frowned. She hadn't talked to anyone about Zero since his "disappearance". Anytime somebody brought it up she would just run off. People said they would hear her crying in room moments later. Sometimes, when people even tried to follow her, she would just yell at them to leave her alone. Ciel just stared at Alouette for a moment, tears coming to her eyes. Then, she walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't know Alouette," she cried, "but I hope he comes back soon."

Alouette returned the hug as Ciel started to cry into her shoulder. Neige watched the scene as she walked by. She felt very sad for Ciel. Even though she had tried to hide it, Ciel had taken Zero's death the hardest. Everyone at the base was worried about her. Even though she had tried to act cheerful in front of them, they could all tell she was very upset. Not only that, but she rarely ate now, she spent as much time as she could in her room, and it appeared that she had convinced herself that Zero was coming back. Neige let out a sigh. She hoped that Ciel would recover from this soon.

Omega pulled himself across the sand in the direction of the resistance base. As he moved, the night sky twinkled above him. It made him sick. He wanted to see the sky red with destruction and the ground covered in blood. He smiled at the thought. What a beautiful dream that would be. He couldn't wait to make it come true.

Neige stood in front of Ciel's door. She raised her hand to knock and then stopped. She wanted to make her friend feel better, but what would she say? She couldn't just tell her to get over it. Even she still missed Zero a bit. Neige shook her head. She had to try and make Ciel feel better, even if she had no idea how, she still had to at least try. Neige knocked on the door. There was no response at first. Then, Ciel opened the door looking like she had just been crying.

"Hi Ciel," Neige greeted her, "May I come in?"

Ciel nodded in response before inviting Neige in. After sitting down next to Ciel on her bed, Neige took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Ciel," she said, "I need to ask you about Zero."

Ciel looked up at Neige in surprise.

"What! Why?" she asked.

"Well… talk to you about him is more like it," Neige replied.

"I-I just remembered I have to be somewhere," Ciel said standing up to go.

Neige grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"You don't need to be anywhere," Neige said holding her in place, "and you have to learn to be able to talk about this."

Ciel just looked angrily at Neige as Neige stared back with a serious look on her face. After a few seconds, Ciel's expression saddened before she burst into tears on Neige's chest, taking Neige by surprise.

"I miss him so much!" Ciel cried, "He promised me he would always comeback! Always! But he hasn't returned yet! I know everybody's saying he's gone, but I just can't accept that! He has to come back! He just has to!"

Neige softly patted Ciel on the back as she continued.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," Ciel apologized, "but I can't help it! I just want to see him again!"

Ciel continued to cry into Neige's chest. After a while, Neige spoke up again.

"It's ok Ciel," she said, "I know exactly what you're going through."

Ciel looked up at Neige angrily.

"You think you know what I'm going through!" she yelled furiously, "You don't know anything about me! How could you possibly know what I'm going through!"

Now, Neige looked at Ciel angrily.

"Have you forgotten about Craft?" she yelled.

Ciel looked at Neige in surprise. Both were silent for a long moment. Then, Ciel finally broke the silence.

"I'm… sorry," she said guiltfully, "I didn't mean to insult you like that."

"One," Neige said calmly, "You didn't insult me, although it did hurt a little. Two, you need to learn that there are other people at this base who need you and care for you. I'm not saying you should forget about Zero, but you can't let his… going away, keep you from helping everyone. You need to say strong for everybody here. Especially Alouette."

Ciel nodded in reply.

"I understand," she said, "and thanks for the talk. I feel a lot better now."

Neige smiled.

"You're welcome," she replied before leaving.

Inside the guard turrets atop the resistance base, two resistance soldiers watched over the area.

"Why are we still up here?" asked the first soldier.

"We're supposed to be watching for enemies," replied the second soldier.

"But Weil is gone and so is Neo Arcadia," said the first soldier, "There's no one else who would want to attack us."

"You can never know."

"Know what?"

"There could be some unknown enemy out there."

"Yeah right."

"It's possible."

"I don't think so. All I know is that this is a big waste of our-" the first soldier stopped.

"What is it?"

"I see something."

"What?"

"It looks like a person heading this way. He's too far away to tell if it's someone we know though."

"Keep an eye on him; I'll go alert everyone in the base."

"Better hurry, he looks like he's badly hurt."

Ciel walked into the control room as everyone was trying to find out who the strange arrival was.

"Operator," she said, "Have you got an image of the newcomer yet?"

"He just walked into range," replied the Operator, "We should have an image soon."

"Good," Ciel replied before turning to the monitor.

After a few seconds, the Operator spoke up again.

"Displaying the image now," she said.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as the image appeared on the screen. Nobody spoke for a long moment. Then, Ciel finally broke the silence.

"Z-Z-Zero!" she cried.

Omega growled as he limped closer to the resistance base. He was going to make them pay. He was going to make them all pay, starting with Zero. Suddenly, Omega's legs gave out and he collapsed.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Omega looked up as he started to feel his systems shutting down. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was a young, blonde-haired, human girl running towards him.

"Zero!" he heard her yell.

(Well I hope you like it so far.)

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm still a little new at this so any advice would be great. Also, I have Anonymous Reviews turned on so anyone can comment now. Well enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Omega slowly opened his eyes as his systems began to come back online. The first thing he saw when he woke was the blonde girl from before.

"Zero, you're awake!" she yelled happily.

Omega recognized the girl now. He remembered seeing talk to her before. Her name was Ciel if he remembered correctly.

"Ciel?" he said hoping he got her name right.

"Yes, it's me Zero," Ciel replied, "I'm so glad you're ok."

Zero? She thought he was Zero? Why?

"What happened?" Omega asked trying to figure out the situation.

"We found you collapsed outside the base," Ciel replied, "We thought we had lost you."

"Hello Zero. Good to see you awake."

Omega and Ciel turned to see Cerveau enter the room as well as several others. Omega didn't know any of them.

"It's good to see that you survived Zero," said a human, red haired girl.

"I knew you'd be back Zero," said a little, blonde haired reploid girl holding a stuffed animal.

"We were all waiting on you Zero," said a little, green haired cyber elf floating above the little reploid girl.

"Thanks," Omega replied wanting to kill them all.

Despite his murderous impulses, Omega decided to see what was going on.

"Can you all leave for a moment," he asked, "I want to be alone right now."

"Of course Zero," Ciel replied a little confused, "Let us know if you need anything."

Once everybody left, Omega stood up and looked around. After spotting the nearest computer console, he turned it on and began looking up what had happened since his death. As he read about what had happened, an evil smile began to spread across his face. He let out a dark sinister chuckle as he learned about Ragnarok, Weil, and even Zero's demise.

"So that's why they think I'm Zero," he laughed, "And Ragnarok, if its core gave Weil that much power, then perhaps it could restore mine. I could be restored to what I once was."

Omega raised his fist in excitement.

"I could be the god of destruction once again," he continued, "and this time, that idiot Weil won't hold me back, nor will that disgrace of a reploid Zero."

Omega began looking up the files of everyone at the resistance base.

"And the resistance is going to help," he laughed evilly.

Ciel sat in her room confused. Zero had seemed a little different than before. He never usually asked to be alone; he would usually just run off without telling anyone. After a few seconds, Ciel shook her head. It was probably nothing. She was probably just overthinking it. As she started to get up and leave, somebody knocked at her door.

"Yes?" she said, opening the door to see Zero standing there, "Oh, hello Zero. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Zero replied, "I just came by to say thanks for saving me out there."

Ciel looked at Zero confused. Something wasn't right. Zero never thanked anybody like this before. It was usually just a quick thank you over the shoulder and that was it. He never thanked somebody directly like this.

"Your… welcome," Ciel replied unsurely.

"And I also wondering," Zero continued, "can you tell me where Ragnarok crashed?"

"Why would you need to know that?" Ciel was now skeptical about if this was even the real Zero.

"I lost my Z-saber in the fight," Zero replied, "I want to go see if it's at the crash site."

"Ask the Operators. They should know."

"Alright, thanks again," Zero replied before walking off.

He did it again. Was this person even Zero? Ciel shook her head again. She was probably just overthinking it again. Besides, there was only one Zero, wasn't there?

Omega headed down to the command room. On his way, he bumped into the red haired girl from before.

"Oh, hey Zero. Glad I caught you," she said.

"Oh hello uh… Neige," Omega replied remembering her name from the data base, "I'm sorry but I can't talk right now."

"Are you sure?" Neige asked, "I could sure use your help right now."

Omega was becoming irritated.

"I'm sure," he replied angrily, "I have somewhere important to be."

"Ok," Neige replied casually, "Talk to me when you get the chance then."

"Alright," Omega replied before watching Neige walk off.

He really hoped he didn't have to perform this charade forever. He was getting really sick of acting nice all the time already. He wanted to feel his blade rip through human flesh once again.

Neige knocked on Ciel's door.

"Hello Ciel," she greeted when Ciel answered.

"Hi Neige," Ciel replied cheerfully, "What's going on? Do you need a story for tomorrow's paper or something?"

Neige had become the journalist for the resistance base. She often got on peoples nerves pestering them for information, but everyone still enjoyed the papers she printed.

She shook her head.

"No thanks," She replied, "I already have my story for tomorrow."

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Zero's return, what else?" Neige replied.

"That's great," Ciel said happily, "I'm sure a lot of people will enjoy it."

"Actually," Neige continued, "I was hoping to get an interview with him too but he said he was too busy."

"Oh," Ciel replied, "Well, Zero does seem to be acting different ever since he came back."

"Really?" Neige said with interest as she pulled out a pencil and notepad, "Would you mind explaining what you mean by that?"

Ciel sighed. Neige wasted no time when she found something interesting.

"Alright," Ciel replied, "but don't put this in the paper."

"I won't," Neige replied crossing her fingers behind her back.

Omega searched through another destroyed hallway as he looked for Ragnarok's core at the space cannon's crash site. He growled angrily as he moved another piece of debris out of his way. He was becoming tired of blindly searching the place. As he moved another piece of junk out of the way, he found the body of some old forest green armored reploid with dark green hair. Omega just grunted and moved the body aside. After coming up to another dead end, Omega angrily slammed his fist against the wall. Suddenly, the wall collapsed where his fist struck revealing a hidden chamber. Omega immediately entered the opening. After a few steps inside, he stopped and gave a dark, sinister smile. Against one side of the enormous chamber was a large bundle of cables with a large, badly broken object among them. Omega let out an evil laugh. Finally, this had to be the core of Ragnarok. Now he just needed to get the core fixed and then he would once again be the all-powerful being he was before, and he knew the perfect person to fix it too. As he stood there, dreaming about when he would get his power back, he noticed a small door to the side. Curious, Omega checked inside. An evil grin came to his face as he found rows and rows of shut down reploids, ready to be turned on and do his bidding.

"How fortunate," he said, "It looks like I just found a perfect set of disposable servants."

The next day, Ciel woke up feeling a lot better than she had ever felt in long time. As she got dressed and ready, she picked up the newspaper that was lying at her door. Her smile immediately disappeared as she looked at the front cover.

"NEIGE!" she yelled.

Neige was in the middle of handing someone the latest newspaper that she had just printed when she suddenly heard someone angrily call her name.

"NEIGE!" she heard.

Neige looked down the hallway to see Ciel standing there clutching a newspaper in her hand and looking pretty upset.

"H-Hi Ciel," Neige said nervously, "Did you see the latest paper yet?"

"I told you not to put that conversation in the paper!" Ciel yelled.

"I didn't," Neige replied confused.

Ciel held up the paper and read the front.

"'It is known that Zero, the legendary reploid, has successfully returned to the resistance base alive,'" Ciel read, "'However, a certain residential commander has doubts it's the real Zero. One can only hope she regains her sanity with time.'"

"See! I didn't put our conversation in there," Neige replied.

"Yes you did!" Ciel yelled.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad," Neige complained.

Ciel held up the newspaper so Neige could see the picture on the front. It was a picture of Ciel modeling in her new swimsuit in front of the mirror.

"Oops, hehehe," Neige said nervously realizing her printing error, "Wrong photo."

"I'm gonna get you for this Neige!" Ciel yelled chasing Neige down the hallway, "Get back here and fix this!"

Neige secretly smiled as she ran. It was good to see Ciel back to normal.

(Had to put that ending scene with Neige and Ciel in there. Sorry if you don't like it, my brother didn't for some reason.) Anyway, hope everyone likes the story so far. I'll be trying to update when I can. Chapter 3 is ready, I just need to move it from my notebook to my computer and chapter 4 is in progress.

Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for more reviews. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last. To answer someone, I don't think I'll put X in. I just can't think of a place to put him in. but then again I've only made it to chapter 6 so maybe. Also, their is a poll that i need answered on my page if you guys want chapter 4 so thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

1 week later.

Ciel waited as Zero returned from his mission. Another group of reploids had tried to attack the human settlement again. This had been the fourth attempt so far, but that wasn't what Ciel was thinking about right now. She was currently wondering about Zero. Ever since he came back, he had been acting different than usual. He kept asking her to stay at the base and whenever she did go somewhere, he always escorted her. She knew he wanted to protect her, but even this was a bit much. It almost felt like he was trying to hide something. Not only did he treat her differently but he was also treating everyone else different.

"Zero's returning," said one of the Operators.

Ciel snapped back to reality as Zero appeared on the transporter.

"Welcome back Zero," Greeted Cerveau.

Zero tossed Cerveau a saber handle.

"It broke again," he said.

"Really?" Cerveau asked catching the handle, "I thought I got it this time."

"Nope," Zero replied, "It was just a piece of junk. You need to make a saber that works so I don't get killed out there."

"It's not easy Zero. Your Z-saber was one of a kind. I'm trying my best to replicate it," Cerveau complained.

"Well try harder," Zero replied before walking off.

Ciel watched him go. She also remembered Zero not being so mean.

Omega left the control room and headed for the roof. He was tired of using those fake sabers. He wanted to use his saber, but if he did it would blow his cover. When he reached the roof, Omega went to the edge and pulled out a saber hilt from a small crevice on the ledge. He smiled as he activated the dark pink saber. He couldn't wait to see blood dripping from its blade once again.

Ciel stood on the transporter pad waiting to leave.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" asked one of the Operators.

"I'm sure," Ciel replied, "I just been wanting some time to myself lately. It's been very exhausting work helping everyone out around here. Just remember not to tell Zero. He's been a bit overprotective lately."

"Understood. Preparing to transfer," Said the Operator as she started up the transporter, "Transferring."

Ciel disappeared from the platform. When she reappeared, she was in the middle of a desert with a large wreckage off in the distance. Ciel sighed. It wasn't the prettiest place, but at least she could be alone.

Omega walked through the halls of the resistance base feeling bored. He really wanted to kill something and feel its blood dripping from his blade. As he walked, a little girl holding a stuffed animal ran up to him.

"Hey Zero," she said with a hopeful smile, "Would you come play with me today?"

Omega just looked at her annoyed. If he remembered the data correctly, her name was Alouette.

"I don't have time today," Omega replied walking past her.

"You never have time anymore," Alouette complained.

"Too bad," Omega replied trying to walk away from her, "Go play with someone else."

Alouette followed him.

"Please Zero," she begged.

Omega stopped and stared angrily back at Alouette. Alouette stopped and shrank fearfully under his gaze. Omega wanted to cut her head off so badly at that moment.

"NO," he stated angrily.

Alouette just fidgeted guilt fully under his gaze. After a few seconds, Omega turned and walked off leaving Alouette silently shivering in fear. He was getting tired of putting on this charade. Perhaps it was time to ask Ciel to research the energy he wanted now.

Ciel sighed as she walked through another set of broken parts. Maybe this place hadn't been the best choice to be alone. At least she had gotten some time to herself. As she looked around, she bent down and picked up what looked to be a reploids arm. After examining it for a few seconds, she put it back down.

"At least this war is finally over," she said, "and Weil is gone."

Ciel was about to contact the resistance base and ask to be transferred back when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Curious, she went to get a closer look. When she got there, her eyes widened in shock. Laying half buried in the sand was Zero's helmet. Ciel fell to her knees. It wasn't possible. Zero was back at the base with everyone. He was alive.

"Unless…" Ciel whispered picking up the helmet.

Ciel remembered the past few days at the base with Zero. She thought he had been acting strange, but still, she never imagined that it was an imposter. Tears came to her eyes. If the Zero at the base really was a fake, then that meant the real Zero was really… Ciel started to cry. He really was gone. Ciel hugged Zero's helmet as she cried. For a split second, the gem gave a small flicker. Ciel suddenly stopped crying as she realized something.

'If Zero really is gone,' she thought, 'then who's at the base?'

Neige walked around the base looking for Zero. She had been trying to get an interview with him ever since he got back, but he was always too busy. It almost seemed like he didn't want to be interviewed. Neige laughed at her own joke. He probably **didn't **want to be interviewed. He wouldn't be the first. Neige had met several others who had been like that. If Zero really didn't want to be interviewed, it wouldn't matter. She would just have to find some other way to get what she needed to know. Neige didn't want to be mean, but she was a journalist. It was her duty to discover the truth.

Ciel walked out of the command room after she got back. She had managed to hide the real Zero's parts in a safe location before returning. As she walked down the hall, she spotted who she was looking. The one she had thought was Zero was heading up a set of stairs to the roof. Quietly and without being seen, Ciel followed him. When they reached the roof, Ciel watched silently as the imposter went to the edge and pulled something out of a small crevice. Her eyes widened in shock and terror as the fake Zero activated the object which turned out to be a Z-saber with a pink blade. If he had a pink Z-saber, then that could mean only one thing. Ciel began to run off to her room in panic. That wasn't Zero. That was Omega!

ATTENTION.

I need a name for the cyber elf from MMZ4. I'll be posting a poll with a list of names. Please vote on which name you think she should have. Thanks. Will try to post chapter 4 as soon as I have a name.

Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

Well here comes chapter 4. I decided to use Croire for the name of the cyber elf because it got the most votes so far and I got tired of waiting to post this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. And Red X (thanks for the name) I already have a plan for how Zero comes back as you'll find out in this chapter. But I will see if I can find a way to fit X in if it means that much to you. Also, you do know there's a forgot password button don't you?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Ciel sat in her room trying to calm down so she could think straight again. Omega was alive! And he was right inside the resistance base in a perfect position to kill everyone! Ciel was still in panic as a dozen questions raced through her mind. How was he alive? What was he planning to do? Why hadn't he killed them yet? Ciel finally managed to calm down as she thought back on that last question. Why hasn't he killed them yet? She thought he was supposed to be a bloodthirsty god of destruction. So why was he pretending to be Zero? As Ciel thought, someone knocked at her door.

"Coming," she said getting up to answer it.

When she opened the door, Ciel nearly fell over.

"Hello Ciel," Omega greeted seemingly cheerfully.

"O-Oh, H-Hello Ome- Zero," Ciel managed to stutter out in reply, "Do you n-need something?"

Omega looked at Ciel confused.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ciel hung to the door frame as she felt her legs shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm fine," she replied putting on a large, fake smile, "J-Just a little s-stressed out is all."

"You look like you've seen a monster," Omega stated.

"Nope," Ciel replied instantly, trying to look as cheerful as possible as she felt her legs trying to give out, "Just stressed. That's all."

Omega stared at her suspiciously for a moment as she regained her grip on the door and just smiled back.

"Maybe I should come back later," he said still staring at her suspiciously.

"Ok," Ciel replied still smiling and trying not to collapse in front of him.

Omega stared at her for another moment before finally walking off. Once he was out of sight, Ciel closed her door and finally collapsed. That had been too close. She almost called him Omega and if he found out she knew who he was, then who knows what he would've done to her. It was probably better to play along for now and try to figure out what his plans were first. Then, she could… she could… do what? Stop him? Even if she got everyone at the base to help, there was no chance they would ever stop him. He was the god of destruction. None of them could stop him. Ciel went to her bed and started crying into her pillow in frustration. She wished the real Zero was here.

Omega walked down the hallway in thought. He was about to try and trick Ciel into repairing Ragnarok's core, but when he went to see her, she was acting really strange. He didn't understand human behavior that well, but even he knew that the way Ciel had just acted wasn't normal. She was hiding something from him, and he was going to find out what.

"Hey Zero!"

Omega turned to see a little cyber elf flying towards him. The database, from what he could remember, had said her name was Croire.

"Hello Croire," Omega replied, "do you need something?"

"Cerveau wants to see you," Croire replied, "He says he thinks he's finally managed to make a perfect copy of your Z-saber."

"Is that all?" Omega asked.

"Actually," Croire replied, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why won't you let me go on missions with you anymore?"

"Because I don't need your help anymore."

"But it's boring here. There's nothing to do anymore."

"Go play with Alouette." Omega said walking off.

"She's bored too," Croire replied following him, "Of course, she wouldn't be if you just played with her."

Omega was becoming really irritated now.

"I'm busy!" he yelled clenching his fist angrily.

"You're always busy!" Croire yelled back, "You never have time for anyone!"

Omega began charging his fist, ready to punch the little elf into the next century.

"Why can't you ever just take a break," Croire continued, "You use to always try and make time for others before."

Omega turned around and stared at the little elf angrily, pure rage emitting from his face. Croire didn't notice.

"Ever since you got back you've been keeping to yourself," she complained without noticing Omega raise his fist, "You barely talk to anyone anymore. Why are you-"

Omega smashed his fist into the little elf, sending her flying down the hall and slamming into the wall at the end. After realizing what he just did, Omega quickly rushed down the hall and picked up the now unconscious cyber elf. He could've blown his whole cover because of this stupid little thing. As he headed down to the medic room, Croire woke up and began struggling in his grip.

"Let me go you imposter!" she yelled.

"Imposter?" Omega said questioningly.

"The real Zero would never have hit me like that," Croire replied still struggling in his grip, "Who are you!"

The two reached the medic room. Luckily for Omega, no one was there.

"You want to know who I really am?" Omega asked grabbing a glass jar from one of the shelves, "I'll tell you."

Omega opened the jar and held Croire above it, smiling evilly.

"I am Omega, god of destruction," he said darkly.

Croire stopped struggling and stared at him in terror.

"O-Om-meg-ga," she stuttered shaking in fear.

"You've heard of me I guess," Omega replied.

"Z-Zero t-told m-me stories about y-you," Croire stuttered in reply, "I-I th-thought y-you were j-just a m-myth."

Omega laughed.

"Oh, I am very much real," he said before shoving Croire into the jar and closing the lid, "and I am going to finish what I started."

"Wh-What are you g-going to d-do?" Croire asked still in terror.

Omega laughed again before holding the jar up to his face to see inside as Croire cowered against the side.

"Zero told you the stories," he said with a wicked grin, "You should be able to figure out the rest."

Croire just cowered in fear as Omega let out another evil laugh.

Ciel sat on her bed in thought. What was she going to do? How was she going to stop Omega? She couldn't think of an answer. As she thought, she wished Zero was there. He would know what to do. But he was gone, and there was no way to bring him back. After all, it wasn't like she could just rebuild him from his pieces, could she? Ciel snapped up as got an idea. She quickly jumped up and ran for the control room. Before she got there, she suddenly stopped. It would seem suspicious if she asked the Operator to transfer her to the same place every day and Omega could easily track her if he wanted to. Thinking of a better idea, Ciel went to the garage. After quickly grabbing some tools, she hopped onto a speedbike and raced off to where she hid Zero's parts. When she got there, she grabbed his parts and ran to the large broken down capsule in the middle of the area. She had hid Zero's pieces at the old laboratory where they had first met. As she got started, she looked at Zero's helmet.

"Please let this work Zero," She said in hope.

Well up next is gonna be my favorite part. Keep reading for chapter 5.

Read & Review


	5. Chapter 5

I've been waiting to put this chapter in. Hope you all love it as much as loved creating it. P.S. If any of you would like to create any stories for within the previous month in the story, go ahead cause I couldn't think of anything.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

1 month later

Omega watched from the roof as Ciel left the base once again. She had been going somewhere every day for the past month and she refused to tell anyone where. It was becoming very suspicious, as if she was hiding something. And he was going to find out what it was.

"Z-Zero," he suddenly heard behind him.

Omega turned to see Alouette standing behind him. She hadn't spoken to him since Croire's "mysterious" disappearance.

"Yes," he replied.

"C-Can you come play with me today?" Alouette asked nervously.

Omega stared at her for a moment before giving a large grin. Truth be told, he had actually been very bored at the base lately and he knew the perfect way to have a little fun.

"Sure," he replied, "but I get to pick the game."

Alouette began to smile cheerfully.

Ciel arrived at the old laboratory where she was keeping Zero. After grabbing her things, she hid the speedbike and walked in. As she walked in, she spotted Zero's body right where she left it. She had hooked him up to the capsule, which surprisingly somehow still worked, and she had also managed to rebuild most of him. In fact, he looked almost exactly like when she first found him. The only difference was that she had managed to reattach one of his arms already. Ciel smiled at him as she set down her things.

"Don't worry Zero," she said, "I'll finish putting you back together soon."

Ciel pulled out her tools and got to work.

"This doesn't feel very fun," said Alouette, "This seems dangerous."

"Nonsense," Omega replied pulling out his buster, "Just stay still and don't move."

Alouette stood with an apple on her head as Omega started moving into position to aim. Omega was surprised at how easy it had been to convince Alouette to do this. Apparently, she had been so bored lately that she was willing to do anything to have a little fun. Omega pointed his buster towards Alouette, who closed her eyes nervously. He smiled for a moment as he aimed at her head, wishing he could pull the trigger right then and there. After a few seconds, he aimed a little higher at the apple.

"ALOUETTE!" somebody suddenly shouted from behind him.

Omega pulled the trigger in surprise, shooting the apple clean off Alouette's head. Alouette slowly opened her eyes and looked back at the apple on the ground.

"Woohoo! You did it!" she cheered, "You were right, that was fun. Let's do it again."

"Oh no you don't," said the person from before.

Omega turned to see Ciel standing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing!" she demanded.

"I'm playing with Alouette," Omega replied.

"Oh no you're not," Ciel yelled back, "Not anymore Omega!"

"What'd you call me?" Omega asked in surprise.

"Err… I mean Zero," Ciel replied nervously.

Omega glared at Ciel suspiciously.

"What did you say before?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ciel quickly replied before grabbing Alouette's hand and running off.

Omega watched them go. After a few seconds, he scowled. Now he knew why Ciel had been acting so different lately. She knew who he was. Now the question was how long had she known and why hadn't she told anyone yet? But more importantly, where was she going every day?

"Why'd you call Zero Omega?" Alouette asked as she and Ciel stopped.

"No reason," Ciel replied nervously, "I just accidently called him the wrong name is all."

Alouette stared at Ciel with a confused look for a moment before shrugging and walking off. Ciel let out a small sigh before starting to panic. She called him Omega! Did he figure it out? Was he going to kill her now? Ciel rushed to her room and locked the door. There was nothing to do now but wait and hope Omega didn't come kill her.

The next day, Ciel woke up feeling terrified. She had had nightmares all night and was wondering if Omega was waiting right outside her door. After getting dressed and ready, she cracked open her door and peered outside. No one was there. Carefully and quietly, Ciel went down to the garage and grabbed her speedbike. She let out a sigh of relief as the bike started. It looked like Omega might not have figured out that she knew who he was. As Ciel got on the bike, she didn't notice the small device on the back.

Omega watched Ciel go as she left. After a few seconds, he looked at a device in his hand. It was time to find out where she went every day.

Ciel attached another armor plate to Zero's arm. After making sure it was securely attached, she let out a large sigh and smiled at Zero's face. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. As she stared at him, a strange feeling came over her. Ciel blushed as she slowly closed her eyes and found herself leaning closer to him. She didn't resist the feeling at all. Just when their lips were centimeters apart, somebody suddenly spoke up from near the entrance.

"So this is where you've been going every day."

Ciel opened her eyes and turned in surprise to see Omega standing in the doorway.

"Zero!" she yelled nervously, "I-"

"Drop the act," Omega interrupted, "I know that you've figured it out."

Ciel stood up, trying to act brave.

"What do you want Omega?" she asked.

Omega laughed.

"You should know what I want," he replied, "It's what I need that you should be asking about."

Ciel just stared at him. Deep down she was terrified, but she wasn't going to show that to him.

"What I need," Omega continued, "is you."

Ciel stepped back in surprise.

"Me?" she asked, "What for?"

"To fix Ragnarok's core of course," Omega replied, "You specialize in energy. Therefore you're the only one who can do it."

"I would never help you with that," Ciel stated firmly, "Why would you need Ragnarok anyway?"

Omega laughed again.

"You never found it odd that you didn't detect my powerful energy signature?" he said mockingly.

Ciel thought about it. Now that he mentioned it, why hadn't they detected Omega's power?

"My power is gone," Omega said answering Ciel's untold question, "That is why I need Ragnarok. So I can restore myself to what I once was."

'So that's why,' Ciel thought as she carefully bent down and grabbed a large wrench.

Omega noticed Ciel pick up the wrench but pretended not to. In fact, he even turned his back to her as if he didn't expect it.

"I can't wait to feel that power flowing through my being," he pretended to gloat, "To see blood dripping from my blade once again."

Omega smiled as he heard Ciel running at him. Just before she struck, Omega quickly turned around, knocked the wrench out of her hand, and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her into the air.

"I may be weak now," he said as Ciel struggled in his grip, "But I'm not that weak. Besides, even if that had worked, you wouldn't have anywhere to go."

Omega snapped his fingers and several reploids resembling P. gunners walked in, surrounding the area. Ciel continued to struggle.

"Zero, help!" she yelled out in desperation.

Omega burst into laughter.

"Is that why you're rebuilding him?" he asked in amusement, "You think you can bring him back?"

Ciel stopped struggling and looked at Omega in confusion.

"He's dead," Omega stated, "Even if you rebuild his body, he can't come back."

"No. You're wrong!" Ciel yelled struggling again.

"Oh, I'm very right," Omega replied, "You just refuse to accept it because you still want to hold on to some sort of hope that he can be brought back."

"No," Ciel whispered as she stopped struggling again, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes," Omega replied, "It's over. Accept it. He isn't coming back."

"NO!" Ciel yelled through her tears as she tried to get free again, "Zero!"

Omega laughed again.

"Give it up," he said, "It's pointless."

"Zero!" Ciel yelled as she cried.

Nothing happened.

"Zero!" She yelled again.

Omega just laughed at her as Zero's body stayed motionless. Finally, Ciel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ZEROOO!"

**(Play Zero's theme ^ ^)**

Zero's eyes suddenly opened and the gem on his forehead began flashing wildly. Omega stopped laughing as he suddenly felt a strong gust of wind pressing against him. He looked past Ciel in his grip to see the gem on Zero's head flashing.

"WHAT!" he yelled dropping Ciel in shock and disbelief.

Zero slowly began standing to his feet, the wires and cables attached to him ejecting from his back. All of Omega's troops watched, shivering slightly in fear. Ciel watched in the most disbelief as Zero slowly stood to his feet, despite missing an arm and several other key parts she hadn't finished reinstalling yet. After a few seconds, Zero glanced at Omega, his Z-saber glowing in his hand. Omega snapped out of his trance and looked around at his minions who just stood there dumbfounded.

"What are you waiting for?" he shouted, "Shoot him!"

Suddenly, Zero vanished from where he stood. Before Omega could tell what was going on, Zero reappeared for a split second dashing right past him, moving faster than the eye could see.

'Where did he-' Omega started before suddenly hearing the reploid behind him sliced in half.

Before he could even finish turning to see, he heard another one cut in half. Omega glanced around frantically, trying to keep up with Zero as he repeatedly cut and sliced through the reploids around him. Ciel couldn't catch a glimpse of Zero either as she desperately tried to spot him. After a few seconds, the remaining reploids began to run.

"Where are you going you cowards!" Omega yelled after them, "Get back here!"

The reploids ignored Omega and just ran for their lives. Omega growled angrily as they left.

"Fine!" he yelled pulling out his saber and turning around, "I'll deal with him myself you-"

Omega stopped as he spotted Zero standing on the platform from before, aiming his Z-buster straight at him. White streams of energy began to gather at the tip as Zero began to charge the weapon. Omega just stood there in surprise for moment before feeling the ground beneath him start to rumble as Zero charged the buster well past its limits.

"NO!" Omega screamed in anger as he leapt towards Zero, "I won't lose to you again!"

As Omega leaped towards Zero, Zero suddenly released the energy, sending a large, white beam of energy smashing into Omega. Omega screamed as the beam shot him half a mile through the forest outside the lab before slamming him into a tree, Knocking the tree down with but the pure force of the impact alone. **(A/N: Do remember that the only nature left in the world is at Area Zero so the trees here are made of metal, not wood.) **When it was over, there was a large trench starting from where Zero stood to where Omega knocked down the tree. Ciel looked up at Zero from where she was, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Zero," she whispered excitedly.

Zero swayed a little from where he stood before suddenly collapsing, the gem on his forehead going dark once again.

"Zero!" Ciel cried worriedly as she rushed over to him.

Ciel picked up Zero's body and examined it. He wasn't functioning anymore. How he was even able to function a few moments ago, Ciel would never know. After a few seconds, she smiled again.

"Don't worry Zero," she said hooking Zero back up to the capsule, "I promise I'll take good care of you."

Omega slowly stood up from where he had collided with the tree. He clutched his side in pain as he stared angrily down the path Zero had blasted him from. How was Zero even alive? How had Ciel been able to bring him back? Omega stared down the path expecting Zero to come finish him off. Nobody came. Omega limped down the path back to the lab. When he got there, he saw Ciel hooking Zero back up to the capsule. So Zero wasn't functioning anymore, but how long till Ciel got him working again? Omega growled angrily as he wondered what to do now. Suddenly, an evil idea came to him. He smiled wickedly. It was perfect. After all, if he was Zero now, then who was Ciel rebuilding?

Boy am I tired. I stayed up all night typing this one. My birthday is in a few days and I look like a mess so I think I'll take a break until it's over. Keep reading for chapter six. Hope I get a birthday review. Lol ^ ^

Read & Review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back and boy did I have a great birthday. With that aside I hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel like could've done better at parts. But other than that I guess, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Ciel sped back to the resistance base on her speedbike. She smiled as she thought about having Zero back for real this time. Not only that, but Zero had managed to stop Omega. She didn't know how she was going to explain what happened to everyone else but at least Omega was gone. Ciel parked her bike at the base's garage when she got back before heading to the control room. When she got there everyone turned to her worriedly.

"Oh my gosh, Ciel! Are you alright?" Neige asked rushing over and examining her.

"What?" Ciel said confused.

"We heard you were attacked!" said Cerveau.

"Huh?" Ciel said still confused.

"Did you get hurt?" asked one of the Operators.

"No," Ciel replied not knowing what was going on, "Who told you I was attacked?"

"Zero did," replied Alouette.

"What?" Ciel said in alarm.

"He said something attacked you and he protected you from it." Neige replied.

Ciel spotted Omega standing among the group.

"He fell unconscious when he came back and wasn't able to tell us anything till he woke up," Cerveau explained.

"O-Ok," Ciel replied wondering what to do.

"Excuse me," Omega spoke up causing everyone to quiet down, "Ciel's probably very tired from everything that just happened. It would probably be better to wait till tomorrow to ask her about it. I'll escort her to her room."

"I guess you're right Zero," Neige replied, "Sorry about that Ciel."

"It's alright," Ciel replied nervously as Omega walked past her.

"You coming?" he asked standing in the doorway.

Ciel gulped in fear.

"Yeah," She replied before nervously following him.

As they walked down the hall together, Ciel kept glancing at Omega as if expecting him to cut off her head at any second.

"I'm not going to kill you," Omega said as if he read her mind, scaring Ciel a little, "I told you I needed you."

"Why are you doing this?" Ciel asked.

"Because I told them I would escort you to your room." Omega replied.

"That's not what I was talking about," Ciel said.

Omega laughed.

"Oh, you mean why am I still pretending to be Zero," he said, "it's simple really. I get more advantages this way."

"What do you mean advantages?" Ciel asked.

"I'm able to keep an eye on everyone this way," Omega replied, "I'll be able to make sure they don't find out anything and I can persuade them to do what I want."

"You'll never get away with this."

"I already have."

The two reached Ciel's room. As Ciel opened the door and started to head in, Omega grabbed her by the shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"And if you tell anyone who I really am," he threatened, "I'll torture your closest friends till they beg for death, starting with that reploid girl with the doll. And it will be on your head."

When he was done, Omega walked off leaving Ciel shaking in terror. What was she going to do now?

A few days later, Neige was sitting in her room wondering what to put in tomorrow's paper. Everyone still hadn't found Croire yet and other than that, there was nothing going on to write about. She might have to just use a recent mission report again. Neige sighed as she stood up. Mission reports weren't really stories, so she didn't like using them. But she couldn't find anything else to use. Neige started heading for the data room to look up the latest report. When she opened her door, Zero was standing there.

"Hello Neige," he greeted.

"Oh, hey Zero," Neige replied.

"Do you need a story for tomorrow's paper?" Zero asked.

"Err… yes," Neige replied in surprise, "How'd you-"

"Listen," Zero interrupted, "I need you to follow Ciel tomorrow when she leaves. She's working on something very dangerous and I need you to talk her out of it. Force her if you have to. Just make sure she stops."

"Ok," Neige replied very confused but at the same time very interested.

What could Ciel be doing?

"Thanks," Zero replied before leaving.

After he was gone, Neige instantly went to work getting tomorrow's paper started. She couldn't wait to see what Ciel was up to.

Croire sighed as she sat in her jar buried just outside the resistance base. It was a good thing she didn't need to breath or she would've suffocated by now. She had been trapped for more than a month now and she was becoming weak from a lack of E-crystals. The pain was becoming torture for her. She had to get some E-crystals soon. But how? She couldn't escape and the only light she had, came from her. She curled up into a ball and lied down on her side. What if nobody found her? What if she was going to die there? She began to cry, her tears forming into little crystals. After a while, she stopped and noticed the crystals created from her tears. They looked a lot like E-crystals. If it could, her mouth would be drooling as she stared at them with hunger. After a few seconds, she quickly grabbed them and devoured them hungrily. They didn't make her feel any better. They didn't even curb her hunger at all. She just felt the same as before. She then lay back down and wished Zero was really back. If he was there, then maybe he could save her.

Well there you guys go. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it's a little sad but this is what I wrote. P.S. I'm having trouble with the next chapter. If you can give any suggestions as to what you think should happen that would be great. I hope I can post the next chapter soon.

Read & Review


	7. Chapter 7

I feel like giving up. T-T. I don't know if anyone is reading this anymore because I'm not getting very many reviews anymore. If I did something wrong, I'm sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

The next day

Ciel went to the old laboratory as usual. After parking her speedbike, she went in to where Zero's body was. It was nearly complete now. All Ciel had to do was finish fixing his chest area and then try to find some way to start him up. Ciel remembered that Omega hadn't said anything about finishing fixing Zero's body and even if he had, that wasn't going to stop her. Zero was the only hope they had of stopping Omega. As Ciel got to work, she suddenly heard someone behind her.

"Ciel?" they said.

Ciel turned around in alarm to see Neige standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you… rebuilding Omega?" she asked, looking scared of Ciel.

"Neige!" Ciel cried standing up, "I… I can explain!"

"Why are you trying to bring that monster back?" Neige asked taking a few steps back in fear.

"This isn't Omega," Ciel replied walking towards Neige, "It's Zero."

"Zero?" Neige said confused, "but Zero's at the base."

"Listen to me," Ciel said gripping Neige's arms, "You have to believe me. That's not Zero at the base. It's Omega. He's pretending to be Zero so he can find the perfect time to kill us."

Neige just stared at Ciel in surprise.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," Ciel continued, "You have to trust me."

Neither of them spoke for a long moment. After a long while, Neige finally spoke up.

"I do trust you Ciel," she replied, making Ciel smile, "You've known Zero longer than me and if you think this is the real Zero then I believe you."

"Thank you Neige," Ciel said gratefully.

"What are friends for," Neige replied, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Omega stood atop the base staring in the direction Ciel was supposed to be in. He had expected Neige to have brought her back by now. What was taking so long? After a few more hours, Omega finally went to the control room. He wasn't going to wait anymore. It was time to show the resistance what Ciel was working on.

"Operator," Omega said when he entered the control room, "I need you to call some people to the control room."

"Right away Zero," replied the Operator, "Who do you need?"

Neige watched as Ciel finished up attaching the last piece into Zero's chest before reattaching his armor. She had tried to help Ciel out earlier, but because she didn't know much about how reploids were built, she wasn't of much use.

"So now what?" Neige asked when Ciel was done.

Ciel stared at Zero's face for a moment as she tried to think of an answer.

"I… I don't know," she replied stumped, "We have to reactivate him somehow, but I don't know how."

"Well, we have to think of something," said Neige trying to help figure something out.

The two girls stared at Zero's body wondering what to do next. As they thought, someone suddenly spoke up behind them.

"Neige? Ciel?"

Neige and Ciel looked behind them to see several resistance soldiers, Cerveau, and even Alouette as well as a few people from Area Zero standing there. Standing among them was Omega as well.

"Why are you two rebuilding Omega?" Cerveau asked in shock.

"I- ," Ciel started before being interrupted.

"Don't you know what that monster did?" yelled one of the humans.

"But- ," Ciel tried to reply.

"Why would you rebuild him?" yelled one of the soldiers.

"Please just- ," Ciel continued to try and speak.

"Do you want the rest of humanity killed?" yelled another human.

"THIS ISN'T OMEGA!" Ciel suddenly yelled, silencing everyone, "IT'S ZERO!"

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"What?" Cerveau said in surprise.

"This isn't Omega," Ciel replied more quietly, "It's Zero. He's the real Omega."

Ciel pointed to Omega.

"Me?" Omega said pretending to be surprised, "I'm not Omega, I'm Zero."

"No you're not," said Neige, "Hasn't anyone else noticed him acting different?"

All eyes turned to Omega.

"Now that you mention it," said Cerveau, "he has criticized me quiet meanly lately about the weapons I've made him when he never use to before."

"He never plays with me anymore," said Alouette.

"And he doesn't listen to old Andrew's stories anymore either," said one of the soldiers.

"In fact," said one of the humans, "he doesn't talk to hardly anyone anymore."

Omega looked around in surprise as everyone stared at him suspiciously.

"Well?" asked Cerveau, "Are you the real Zero or not?"

Nobody spoke. After a while, Omega growled angrily.

"Damn it," he said pulling out his pink saber, "You just had to ruin everything, didn't you Ciel?"

Well there's the chapter. Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to make the next one longer if I'm motivated enough to make a next one. Please review.

Read & Review


	8. Chapter 8

^-^ Wow I didn't know so many people enjoyed this still. Ok here's the next chapter. I worked really hard on creating this one for you guys. Hope you like it. WARNING: This chapter contains a slightly bloody scene.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Everyone stared at Omega in shock as he held his saber. All the resistance soldiers aimed their weapons at him.

"Don't bother," Omega said angrily, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, several of Omega's reploid minions appeared, climbing over the walls, dropping from the sky, and even coming through the entrance. In just a few seconds, the entire area was surrounded by what looked like a combination of V. misslers, V. fires, and P. gunners.

"Don't move unless you want to be killed," Omega said before turning to Ciel.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Said one of the soldiers as he stepped forward.

Without even turning to look, Omega swiftly swung his saber and cut off the soldiers head. He glanced over as the soldier's body fell to the ground.

"I warned you not to move," he said before noticing a young, human woman with long, black hair standing close by among the group.

Omega gave a crazed smile.

"But since the charade is over," he said turning to the group.

**(Here is the bloody scene. It shows how evil Omega can truly be. If you don't want to read it, skip to the next bold text.)**

Omega stabbed the girl in the stomach, shocking and terrifying everyone. He smiled madly as he twisted the blade causing her to scream in pain. After twisting the blade halfway around, Omega stopped and listened in enjoyment to the girl's screams for a moment before finally jutting the blade up into her chest. The girl's screams became gurgles as blood pooled and drooped from her mouth. Omega kept smiling in pleasure as he watched her suffer, seeing pure, raw fear in her eyes. After seeing her eyes roll back, he yanked out the saber. Everyone watched mortified as the girl's body fell to the ground trembling and shaking in a pool of blood. After a few seconds, she stopped moving. Omega examined his blade in pleasure as he watched fresh blood drip off it.

**(Ok it's over.)**

"I've wanted to do that for weeks," he said lowering his blade and staring at the now dead girl, "It felt so good."

"YOU MONSTER!" Ciel yelled running at Omega in rage.

Omega quickly turned and back fisted Ciel, knocking her to the ground. As Ciel looked up at him angrily, Omega turned to Zero's body.

"I won't make the same mistake twice," he said, "All troops! Aim at Zero!"

Ciel quickly realized what was happening as Omega's minions aimed their weapons at Zero's body.

"NO!" she yelled as she got up and ran towards Zero's body only to be grabbed by the back of her shirt collar by Omega.

"Oh no you don't," he said holding Ciel back, "I still need you alive."

"Let go!" Ciel yelled struggling to get free, "Zero!"

As she struggled, Omega gave the command.

"Fire," he said coldly.

Ciel stopped struggling and watched in horror as Omega's minions open fired on Zero. The spot where Zero was exploded as the barrage of missiles and bullets collided where he was. Omega let go of Ciel and began to laugh manically as Ciel fell to her knees and watched the spot where Zero was burn in flames.

"No…" she whispered before bursting into tears, "ZEROOO!"

Omega stopped laughing as he suddenly heard several machines and computers start up. Ciel looked in surprise as she saw random things start flashing across several computer monitors, a notable Z shaped symbol seen several times among them. The machines started to collapse and explode as they worked far beyond their limits. As Omega looked around frantically in confusion, wondering what was going on, he saw a bright flashing light suddenly appear in the flames.

"That's impossible!" he shouted in disbelief.

The flames suddenly swirled forming a ring of fire around a figure everyone recognized all too well. Ciel started to smile.

"Zero!" she shouted in joy and disbelief.

Zero glared at Omega as his Z-saber, equipped with the flame chip, glowed in his hands, matching the color of the flames around him. **(A/N: If you have hard time imagining what Zero looks like here, look at my profile picture, that's how I imagined it.) **Omega glared back angrily.

"Shoot him!" he yelled.

Zero quickly dashed to the side and slashed through several of Omega's minions before they could shoot him. As the minions aimed their weapons at him again, Zero suddenly vaulted himself into the air using his recoil rod before pulling out his Z-buster and firing several shots at Omega's troops below. Then, as he came back down, Zero pulled out his triple rod and stabbed straight down through one of the reploids head. Before any of the reploids could reaim at Zero, he pulled out his chain rod and stabbed it into one of the remaining troops. Then, with the reploid still attached, Zero whipped the chain rod to the side, wiping out a whole row of the enemy reploids. As Zero put his chain rod away, a group of gunners locked on to him and fired. Zero quickly crossed his arms in front of him creating an energy shield that deflected the shots back at the gunners. Zero then flung his shield boomerang towards another group of reploids, cutting them all down before returning to him. After that, Zero pulled out his Z-saber again and dashed towards the remaining enemy reploids. Omega watched in frustration as Zero cut down the rest of his troops. He wasn't powerful enough to face Zero again and he knew it. He had to think of a way out before Zero came after him next. Then, Omega spotted Ciel still close by, watching Zero fight. It was his only option. Zero cut down the last of Omega's troops before turning to Omega. Before he could move, Omega grabbed Ciel and put his buster to her head.

"Don't move one more inch or she dies," he said menacingly.

Zero froze where he stood, staring at Omega angrily.

"I don't know how you were able to be brought back," Omega said angrily, "or how you even survived that explosion a few moments ago, but I will not lose to you again!"

Omega turned towards the resistance members while still keeping an eye on Zero.

"Let us through," he demanded.

Nobody moved. Omega pulled his buster a few inches from Ciel's head and started charging a ball of energy at the end.

"Move or I'll blow her head off!" he yelled.

Everyone reluctantly moved aside and made a path as Omega started dragging Ciel to the exit.

"I thought you needed me alive?" Ciel whispered angrily.

"You're the only thing I have to bargain with right now," Omega replied.

After they were through the exit, Omega turned back to the resistance members as they grouped back together.

"Alright, you're free;" said Cerveau, "Now let Ciel go."

Omega smiled as he spotted a weakened support beam above the entrance.

"Sorry, but I need her," he said before aiming his still fully charged buster at the beam and firing.

The entranceway suddenly collapsed as the beam was destroyed.

"Alouette! Cerveau! Neige!" Ciel cried as she watched the doorway become a pile of rubble.

"Ciel!" Cerveau cried as the way out was destroyed.

Zero rushed towards the group as they stared at the pile of rubble. When he reached them, everyone turned to him.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked.

Omega dragged Ciel to the speedbike as she struggled in his grip.

"You won't get away with this," she said.

"Stop struggling or I'll make you," Omega said trying to keep a grip on Ciel.

"Never!" Ciel yelled struggling harder.

Omega growled angrily. He didn't have time for this. He raised his buster and hit Ciel in the head with the hilt, knocking her out cold.

"That's better," he said with a smile before slinging her onto the bike.

After getting on himself, he started the engine and sped off.

Well there you go. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for getting me motivated again. ^-^

Read & Review


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. I have reached a writer's block. After this chapter, I have no idea what to do for chapter 10. I have chapter 11 planned out but I still need chapter 10. If anyone can create a chapter 10 for me I would appreciate it and they would get full credit for it. Well, here's the chapter. Oh and Xx9ZeroxX9, yes Ciel is still wearing her helmet. WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of Omega torturing Ciel. The only reason for this is because I want to show how evil Omega really is.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Everyone just looked at Zero in disbelief. After a few seconds, Cerveau replied to Zero's question.

"We're fine Zero," he said with a smile, "It's good to see the real you back."

"Zero!" Alouette cried cheerfully as she jumped onto Zero, giving him a big hug.

"Glad to see you alive," Neige said giving Zero a thumbs up.

"It's good to see you all too," Zero replied setting Alouette down, "but right now we need to save Ciel."

"How?" asked one of the soldiers, "It'll take us hours to dig through this rubble and they're probably long gone by now."

"The best thing we can do right now is return to base and see if we can track them," said Neige.

Zero sighed. He didn't like it, but they were right. There was nothing they could do at the moment but search.

"Fine," he replied, "Maybe I can also find out what has happened since I've been… gone."

Neige nodded before activating her communicator.

"Operator, transfer us back," she said.

"Roger," came a reply before everyone disappeared.

When everyone returned to the base, Neige told Zero about everything that had happened since he stopped Ragnarok. She told him about how Ciel was depressed when he didn't come back, about how the resistance established a protection around Area Zero and about what had happened since Omega arrived. She also told Zero about other things like how it looked like Alouette might have an interest in the boy at the settlement. **(A/N: I don't know the name of the boy at the settlement, the game just called him settlement youth, but I do think him and Alouette would make a cute couple. ^_^)**

"You also said Croire has been missing for a month now, right?" Zero asked.

"Yes," Neige replied, "I'm starting to think Omega had something to do with it."

"And you've looked everywhere on the base?" Zero asked.

"Every single room and hallway," Neige replied.

Zero thought for a moment.

"What about outside the base," he asked, "have you checked there?"

"No, not really," Neige replied, "Why?"

"Omega is cruel," Zero replied standing up, "He probably buried her alive somewhere around the base so she'd starve to death and wouldn't be able to tell anyone who he was."

"Cyber elves can starve!" Neige said in shock.

Zero had forgotten that Neige didn't know as much as Ciel did about cyber elves.

"Yes, they can," he replied starting to leave, "So we better hurry and start digging."

Ciel opened her eyes as she started to wake up. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she had been sleeping on a cold, metal floor. As she became more awake, she realized she had been sleeping on the floor.

"It's about time you woke up."

Ciel looked behind her to see Omega leaning against the wall and examining something in his hand.

"I was becoming tired of waiting," he said.

"Where am I?" Ciel asked.

"Can't you tell?" Omega replied turning his head towards her, "You're in Ragnarok's core room."

Ciel looked around and noticed the mass of cables and wires in the room as well as a large object against one of the walls.

"Ragnarok's core room?" Ciel said in surprise.

"Yes," Omega replied turning back to what he was doing, "And you're going to rebuild it."

"I will never do that!" Ciel replied standing up and turning to Omega.

Omega dropped the object, which turned out to be a piece of the core, and turned to Ciel.

"You will do as I say," he said, "You are my prisoner and so you will help me regain my power."

"Never!" Ciel shouted in defiance.

Omega growled angrily.

"If you refuse to do as I say," he said as he walked over and grabbed Ciel by her shirt collar, "Then, I will make you help."

Ciel struggled as Omega dragged her off. What was he going to do to her?

Zero brushed the sand away as he found a small jar in the ground. There was a crack in it from where the resistance soldier who had been digging that spot hit it with his shovel. As Zero pulled it out of the ground, he spotted the little cyber elf everyone had been looking for inside.

"Oh my gosh, Croire!" Neige shouted covering her mouth in shock as she spotted the little elf lying in the jar.

"She's barely glowing!" Alouette said very worriedly.

"Get some E-crystals quickly!" Zero shouted.

As everyone ran inside the base, Zero tapped the glass jar lightly.

"Croire?" he said concerned, "Are you alive?"

To Zero's relief, Croire managed to open her eyes and look up at him.

"You won't get away with this Omega," she said weakly.

"It's ok," Zero replied opening the jar and pouring Croire gently into his hand, "It's me, Zero."

"Zero?" Croire said confused before losing consciousness again.

Omega threw Ciel down in a room full of strange machines and other things.

"Where am I now?" Ciel asked fearfully.

Omega ignored her and instead pulled the lid off a nearby metal barrel before grabbing Ciel by the face and pulling her over to it, leaning her head over the side so the back was partially in. The barrel was filled with some dark red, goopy liquid that really stank.

"Are you going to help me or do I have to make you?" Omega asked angrily.

"No," Ciel replied with determination.

Omega shoved Ciel's head under. Ciel held her breath as long as she could. She expected the stuff to burn but it didn't. Just when she felt like her lungs were about to explode, Omega pulled her back out.

"I'll ask again," he said as Ciel coughed and tried to catch her breath, "Are you going to help me or do I have to keep this up until you do?"

"No," Ciel repeated.

Omega shoved her head under again, holding it down a little longer this time before pulling it back out.

"You're just making it harder for yourself," Omega said as Ciel coughed and spat out some of the liquid.

"What is this stuff?" Ciel asked as she caught her breath.

Omega just angrily shoved Ciel's head under again. Ciel kicked and thrashed as she once again felt like her lungs were going to explode.

"Stop resisting!" Omega shouted angrily when he pulled Ciel back out, "Just hurry up and agree to do as I say!"

"Please, what is this?" Ciel complained, "It smells horrible and it tastes foul."

Omega smiled evilly.

"You want to know what it is?" he asked insanely, "It's blood. Human blood."

"Blood!" Ciel shouted in alarm before Omega shoved her head under again.

Croire hungrily ate E-crystal after E-crystal as she sat at (or rather on) a table with everyone else. When she was done, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't think I've ever been so hungry in all my life," she said.

"I don't know," Zero said, "you seemed pretty hungry when you were younger."

"Oh, ha ha Zero," Croire replied sarcastically.

"So you believe I'm the real Zero?" Zero asked.

"Of course," Croire replied before muttering under her breath, "Only you could remember that."

"So you feel better now Croire?" Neige asked.

Croire flew up and did a few loops and tricks in air.

"As good as ever," she replied.

"That's great," Alouette cried happily, "I'm so happy you're alright."

"By the way," Croire asked pointing to Zero, "How did the real Zero come back and what happened to Omega?"

Everyone exchanged looks before replying.

"I guess we should start from when you went missing," Neige replied.

Ciel sat chained to a corner, quivering in fear. She had been nearly drowned in blood, severally electrocuted, stabbed by a hundred needles, and beaten painfully. Her clothes were shredded and torn **(A/N: she is still dressed and nothing is exposed.) **and her hair was red with blood. She didn't know how much longer she could last against Omega's torture and he had said that she hadn't even reached the worst of it. As Ciel waited, she spotted Omega coming towards her. She pressed herself against the wall in terror as she saw the iron rod in his hand, its tip glowing white hot.

"I'm tired of your resistance," Omega said angrily, "Agree to fix Ragnarok's core or I'll put you through torture worse than this."

Ciel's chains retracted, pinning her to the wall and leaving her so Omega could burn any part of her body he wanted. She watched in terror as Omega slowly moved the rod toward her. A little bit before it touched her, Ciel shouted in fear.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Omega stopped and looked at her curiously.

"I-I'll do what you want," she cried in tears, "Just please, stop. I can't take it anymore. It's too painful."

Omega smiled.

"Now that's better," he said, "I knew you'd eventually come around."

Ciel started to relax a little.

"However," Omega continued, "You still need to be punished for resisting so long."

Ciel began to panic.

"But I said I'd do what you say!" she yelled struggling in fear.

"You should've done so sooner," Omega said moving the rod towards Ciel again.

"Please, no!" Ciel begged as she desperately struggled in vain, "I can't take it anymore! It's too much! Please, no more! I beg of you!"

Omega pressed the rod against Ciel's chest. Then, a scream of pain echoed through the halls of Ragnarok.

Well there you guys go. Like I said at the beginning, I don't have any idea what I'm gonna do for CH10. It's supposed to be about everyone's thoughts at the base about Ciel being kidnapped and what it's like without her. So anyone who can help with that would get full credit for the next chapter. Sorry to ask for this but I just can't think of anything for it. So until then.

Read & Review


	10. Chapter 10

Well here's chapter 10. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the suggestions on what to try, especially yours Sentinel07. I decided yours was probably the best idea. Oh and Nina, here's some explanation. First, Zero simply pointed out that they hadn't looked outside yet so they should probably look there. Second, Omega was pretending to be in the resistance for a month. You don't think that within that time some of his minions could've kidnapped two or three humans from Area Zero on one of their attacks and saved their blood after killing them. Omega had several back up plans from the start including kidnapping and torturing Ciel. And he had plenty of time to prepare. Also RedAxl, that would be fine by me although I do have something incomplete planned for after this story. If you want, after I'm done with this, I can type up the first parts I have and send them to you so you can finish them. I would love to see where you take it. Anyway, again, here's chapter 10.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Two weeks later.

Neige sat in the commander's chair feeling a little uncomfortable. She wasn't used to being a commander, even if it's just until they get Ciel back. Granted she had some leadership experience by being the one who led the humans from Neo Arcadia to Area Zero, but she had never led a full organization like the resistance. She sighed as she remembered how she ended up commander. Everyone had been in a panic about Ciel being kidnapped and somebody needed to take charge while she was gone. Zero had declined and the humans at Area Zero didn't trust any other reploid but Zero to take command. So by popular vote (and default) she ended up becoming the substitute commander. Zero said she would do fine, but she was worried she wouldn't know what to do.

"Excuse me. Commander Neige," said one of the Operators.

Neige turned to the Operator uncomfortably. She also wasn't use to being called a commander either.

"Please, just call me Neige," she said nervously.

"Sorry," the Operator replied understandingly, "but the settlement has called and said a few of the supply crates fell into the lake."

"How'd that happen?" Neige asked.

"Apparently, one of the children there accidently knocked them in when they were resupplying on water," the other Operator replied.

"Do they know what was in them?" Neige asked.

"Just some medical supplies," replied the Operator, "That seems to be it."

"Send in dive team to retrieve it," Neige commanded, "It'd be better that we have all the supplies we can get. We don't want to risk not having enough to survive. Even if it's just medical supplies, Omega could still attack us or someone could get ill."

"Roger," the Operator replied with a small smile, "permission to speak freely Miss?"

"Permission… granted?" Neige replied uncomfortably as if she didn't know if she was saying the correct things.

"I'd like to say that you're doing an excellent job comm- Neige," the Operator complimented.

Neige smiled. She was doing an excellent job wasn't she? She frowned as she remembered the only reason she was even in this position. Ciel was still kidnapped.

Cerveau worked on his latest device. After a few seconds, he sighed and stopped. He had been hoping to distract himself with his work, but he kept remembering that Ciel was still kidnapped by Omega. He kept wondering if she was ok or even if she was alive. Cerveau shook his head.

"Of course she's alive," he said to himself, "Omega said he needed her, so there's no way he'd kill her."

Cerveau tried to distract himself with his work again. He knew that Omega had said he needed her before he destroyed the old lab entrance, so she had to still be alive. But still, he couldn't help but wonder what Omega was doing to her. He hoped she wasn't in any pain, although with Omega, he highly doubted it.

Croire floated sadly down the halls of the resistance base. Like everyone else, she was also upset about Ciel being kidnapped. She wished she could have been there instead being trapped in that stupid jar. Maybe she could've prevented it. She could've protected Ciel so Omega couldn't grab her. But there was nothing she could do about it now. All she could do right now is sit and wait for the rest of the resistance to find her.

"I hope you're alright Ciel," Croire said doubtfully.

As she flew, she suddenly heard someone crying. Croire looked around the corner and saw Alouette sitting against the wall with her doll crying in tears.

"What's wrong Alouette?" Croire asked.

"I miss Ciel," Alouette replied through her tears, "that meanie Omega still has her."

"It's ok," Croire said landing on Alouette's shoulder as she tried to comfort her, "We'll get her back."

"But what if Omega hurts Ciel?" Alouette asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

"I… I don't know Alouette," Croire replied as she started to cry a little too.

What if Omega was hurting Ciel? Cerveau said Omega wasn't going to kill her, but still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to hurt her. Alouette and Croire hugged each other as they both started to cry. They both hoped Ciel was alright.

Zero punched the side of the gun tower in anger. He had been going to the roof of the resistance base every day since Ciel got kidnapped to let out his frustration. The tower was already covered in dents from the previous days but Zero didn't seem to notice. Out of everyone at the resistance base, he seemed to be taking Ciel's kidnapping the hardest. The memory of Omega dragging Ciel away kept popping into his head. He should have done something. He was there. He could've stopped him. But how? If he had made one move, Omega would've killed her. There was nothing he could've done. Zero punched the tower again, creating another dent. Now all he was doing was sitting and waiting for everyone to locate her. He felt so useless. Why couldn't he do something? Why wasn't there anyway he could help? Why hadn't they found her yet? Zero punched the tower again, this time creating a large crack. After punching the tower several more times, Zero finally calmed down.

"It's all my fault," he said sitting down, "It's all my fault."

Zero laid down and looked at the sky. He thought he saw Ciel's face in the clouds.

"I promise you Ciel," he said with a determined look, "we will rescue you, I swear."

Well what do you think? Except for the part with Neige, I pretty much just winged this chapter. If you think I should make some changes, tell me and I will do so. If not, I will get started on chapter 11. Chapter 11 will be shocking and amazing, although that's my opinion but I hope you guys agree once I post it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, here's chapter 11. Hope you all like it. And SuperNova23, I've never played the ZX series although I wish I could. I don't have the game so I won't be connecting this to ZX. And Sentinel07, yes there will be romance between Ciel and Zero sort of. It's hard to put some in when they're separated but I try to put some in when I can. Anyway, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Omega smiled as he stared at Ragnarok's mostly rebuilt core. Soon, he would have his power back and once again be the god of destruction. And this time, no one was going to stop him. As he stared, he heard a low hum as parts of the core started working again. He turned to his side and looked at a large computer screen against the far wall with several readings on it.

"Ten percent power," he read, "Not nearly enough to restore my strength, but at least more of this place's things will start functioning again."

Omega started to prepare things. Now that he had more power, the resistance was going to be able to find him now. He wanted to be ready for their arrival. Plus, he had a special surprise for Zero.

Zero ran into the command room as the base alarms went off.

"What's going on?" he asked as he and several others entered the command room.

"We have found Omega's base," replied one of the Operators.

"It's a few miles from Ragnarok's crash site," said the other, "Apparently, a very large piece survived reentry through the atmosphere and became buried in the sand when it crashed."

"How did you locate it?" Cerveau asked.

"The place suddenly started to give off an energy signature that we were able to detect," replied one of the Operators.

"He must be getting Ragnarok functional again," said Cerveau.

"That doesn't matter right now," Neige said getting everyone's attention, "Right now, we need to focus on saving Ciel."

"Me and Croire will go in first," said Zero, "After I give the signal, send in a group of soldiers to find Ciel while me and Croire keep Omega and his troops distracted."

"Understood," Neige replied as Zero and Croire stood on the transfer platform, "Good luck you two."

"Good luck to you too," Zero replied as the Operators prepared to transfer him.

"Transferring Zero," said the Operators, "Transferring."

After a few seconds, Zero and Croire disappeared.

Omega smiled as he suddenly heard explosions outside. They were here. As he stood waiting in front of Ragnarok's core, he suddenly received a transmission.

"Sir," one of his minions spoke on the other side of the line, "Zero and a small cyber elf are breaking through our defenses. They're heading for the core room. We need reinforcements."

"You're doing fine," Omega replied.

"B-But sir, we can't- AAGHHH."

The transmission ended. Omega smiled as he continued to wait. Everything was going according to plan.

Zero slashed through another of Omega's minions before reaching a room with three doors.

"Which way?" Croire asked as she shot a fireball at an approaching enemy.

"This way," Zero replied taking the right door.

Croire fired an ice shot at another enemy before following. As they ran down the hallway together, Croire continuously fired electric bullets at on coming enemies.

"How much farther?" Croire asked as she shot down another enemy.

"It's just ahead," Zero replied helping with his Z-buster.

"Zero."

"Yeah?"

"It's great to have you back."

"Stay focused."

"Sorry."

Zero charged his Z-buster and fired a shot at the door at the end of the hall, destroying it. After rushing through the doorway, Zero and Croire found themselves in a large room filled with cables and wires. Omega stood smiling on the other side, standing in front of a large object that produced a low hum.

"Welcome Zero," he greeted.

Neige waited for Zero's signal at the base. He had turned off his radio to fight more efficiently, but said he would call to give the signal before he did. Now, all she could do was wait. A small group of soldiers including Cerveau stood by ready to go. They all waited on Zero's signal.

"Please hurry Zero," Neige said worriedly.

She had a bad feeling about the entire thing.

"Omega," Zero said sternly as he pulled out his Z-saber and pointed it at Omega, "I won't let you finish rebuilding Ragnarok."

"I could care less about Ragnarok," Omega replied, "It's just the core I want."

"Tell us where Ciel is!" Croire demanded.

Omega laughed.

"She's the real reason you're here, isn't she?" he said.

Zero growled angrily in response.

"Tell you what," Omega continued, "If you can defeat a special warrior I had created without your elf friend's help, I'll tell you where she is."

Zero nodded in reply. He didn't understand why Omega was even suggesting this deal, but if it got Ciel back, he didn't care.

"Fine," he said, "I accept."

"But Zero…" Croire started to complain.

"It's alright Croire," Zero interrupted, "I'll be just fine. I can fight on my own you know."

Croire nodded before moving away.

"So," Zero said turning back to Omega, "where is he?"

Omega laughed again.

"Don't you mean her?" he replied with an evil smile.

Suddenly, a young, reploid looking girl leaped from behind the core and landed in front of Omega. She had on a black skin tight suit and pink armor very similar to Zero and Omega's. She had long, blood red hair and she held a glowing, light blue Z style saber. Her helmet looked like Zero's except it didn't have the red V shaped look on the front. Instead, it had a clear, light blue visor that went over her eyes and her hair went out the back in a ponytail much like how Ciel's did. Zero was surprised by this, but readied himself just the same. The girl charged at Zero with her saber raised. Zero quickly dodged and swung his own Z-saber only to have the girl just as quickly block. She was good. Zero blocked several more strikes as the girl swung at him again and again. After deflecting another hit, Zero swung at the girl's stomach. To Zero's surprise, the girl kicked his arm up, causing him to miss, before swinging at his side. Zero barely managed to jump back in time, escaping with only a small gash. He clutched his side as he stared at the girl. She was really good. The girl charged at Zero again. This time, Zero jumped over her and, using his Z-knuckle, punched her in the back. The girl was flung into the ground; face first, before standing back up and turning to Zero, looking at him angrily. Zero readied himself as the girl charged a third time.

Croire watched the fight as Zero and the girl slashed at each other. As she watched, she had a strange feeling. Why did the girl seem familiar?

Zero felt the same feeling as he fought. Why did this girl seem familiar? Had he seen her somewhere before? The girl charged at Zero again. This time, Zero dodged to the side, managing to catch his saber on her arm as he did. When he turned back to the girl, his eyes widened. The spot where he cut her was bleeding.

"She's… Human!" Zero said in shock.

Omega laughed.

"What? Did I forget to tell you that?" he said cruelly.

"You monster!" Croire yelled.

"Thanks," Omega replied, "That's the second time someone's called me that."

Zero backed himself against a wall as the girl charged at him again. At the last second, Zero moved out of the way, causing the girls blade to hit the pipe behind him instead. Water exploded from the pipe, sending the girl flying back. As Zero watched her get back up, he stared in shock as the red dripped out of the girl's hair, revealing a bright blonde underneath.

"It can't be," Zero said in shock.

The girl charged at Zero yet again. This time, after Zero dodged her attack, he moved in close to her, charging his Z-knuckle. Before the girl could react, Zero struck her up in the chin, sending her flying back and knocking off her helmet. The helmet rolled across the ground and stopped at Omega's feet. Omega started to laugh evilly as he watched. Zero stared in shock at the girl as she stood to her feet and glared at him angrily. He could tell who she was now.

"Ciel!" Zero shouted in disbelief.

Well there you guys go. Next chapter will be a flashback, sort of, of how Ciel ended up in that position. However, I forgot to come up with that part beforehand but I'm sure I can figure it out pretty quickly. If you have any thoughts you want to add to the flashback I'll see if I can add them. Until then.

Read & Review


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again. I forgot to put this at the end of my last chapter. One of the things that bothered me about other megaman stories that include Croire is that, out of the ones I've read, none of them include Croire fighting. I understand not being able to include some of her abilities but the ice shots, fireballs, and electric bullets should've been easy to include. Sorry, but I just had to get that off my chest. Also, why do you plan to stop reading RedAxl? And why'd you call my story crap? With that out of the way, here's chapter 12.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Zero and Croire stared at Ciel in disbelief.

"Surprised?" Omega asked grinning wickedly, "Didn't think you would end up fighting the one you came to save?"

Zero growled angrily.

"What did you do to her!" he demanded.

"She wouldn't do as I asked," Omega replied, "So I simply tortured her until she became an obedient little girl. Quite obedient in fact. She does whatever I ask without question."

"Ciel would never help you," Croire shouted.

"Oh, but she has," Omega replied, "Shall I tell you how she's done?"

(Flashback, Omega's POV)

Two weeks earlier, a day after Ciel's torture by Omega.

Omega got up and went to check on Ciel in the recuperation room. He had been surprised when Ciel had suddenly stopped screaming in the middle of the last torture, almost as if she had suddenly blacked out from the pain. Afterwards, he had sent her to the recuperation room to heal a little. He may have gone a little too far on the last torture, but hearing her screams of pain was too enjoyable. When Omega had reached the recuperation room, he looked inside to see nobody there, not even the guards.

"Impossible," he muttered as he began searching through the station.

There was no way Ciel could've escaped. She was too weak from the torture to have run off and she especially couldn't have taken on the guards he assigned to guard her. As he searched, Omega spotted one of the guards standing in the core room. He quickly walked over and picked up the reploid by the neck.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he shouted angrily.

The trembling reploid pointed to the core. Omega turned to see the sparks and flashes of a blowtorch behind the core. Dropping the guard, much to the trembling reploids relief, he headed over and looked behind the core to see Ciel hard at work.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ciel stopped and looked up at him with a blank expression.

"You asked me to rebuild the core," she replied, "So I am."

Omega stared at her in surprise. He hadn't expected Ciel to start working so soon. In fact, he had expected a little more resistance. After a few seconds, he turned away.

"Next time, notify me whenever you're about to do something," he said, "Understood?"

"Yes sir," Ciel replied before getting back to work, "Sorry sir."

As Omega walked away, he wondered why Ciel had suddenly become so easy going about helping him.

One week later.

Omega watched as several reploids under Ciel's instruction worked on rebuilding Ragnarok's core as well as other parts of the station. The station itself was already looking a lot better and several systems were online again now that the axillary power was working. As he watched, Ciel walked up to him, no emotion or anything in her step.

"I need more materials for the core," she said with her usual blank expression on her face.

Omega smiled at her as she stood there waiting for a response. He was surprised by how loyal she had become to him. She acted almost like she was another one of his minions. She didn't question him or try to escape or anything. It was almost as if she wanted him to destroy the world.

"I'll send in another group of reploids to attack the settlement at Area Zero," he replied, "I'm sure they'll be able to get the supplies you need."

"Thank you sir," Ciel replied before turning to walk off.

"Before you go," Omega said stopping Ciel, "I have a question for you."

Ciel turned back to Omega.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How do you feel about my… enemies?" Omega asked.

For the first time since he tortured her, Omega saw Ciel's expression change.

"Anyone who opposes you, Lord Omega, must perish," Ciel replied with an expression of anger on her face.

Omega smiled at her response. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. She was apparently more loyal than he thought.

"Follow me," he said starting to walk off, "There's something I want to give you. You'll need it for something I have planned later."

Without question, Ciel followed.

6 days later, one day before Zero and Croire arrive.

Omega breathed heavily as Ciel stood in front of him wearing the special armor that he had designed and made for her. She was out of breath as well but remained standing with her light blue saber in hand. Omega smiled as he looked at her. The armor he gave her increased her strength and speed to that of a reploids. Of course he had needed to train her how to use it, but she seemed to know how to use it now. It also made her look really different. No one would ever be able to tell that she was still Ciel. In fact, he had let her lead an attack on the settlement the other day. Nobody seemed to recognize her. They had all thought she was just another one of the reploids attacking them. Omega felt that his plan was going too perfectly.

"Alright Ciel, that's enough training for today," he said, "Get back to work on Ragnarok's core."

"Yes sir," Ciel replied starting to leave.

"But before you go," Omega said stopping her, "How many people did you say you killed yesterday?"

Omega knew the answer; he just wanted to hear Ciel say it again.

"Three," Ciel replied, "Two male, one female, as well as five of your minions who don't know how to follow a simple order."

"And how did it feel?" Omega asked.

Ciel turned to Omega with a wicked, evil smile on her face.

"Pleasurable," she replied.

Omega smiled back.

"Good," he said, "One more thing, be prepared for tomorrow. I think a special guest will be coming once you get the core running a little."

Ciel nodded in reply.

"Yes sir," she said before leaving the room.

Omega kept smiling as he watched her leave. She had become a murderous fiend like him. He didn't know how he did it, but he had somehow managed to create another killer in this world. Who knows, maybe she might even be worth keeping around once he wiped all the humans and reploids from existence.

(End flashback)

When Omega had finished, Croire was shaking her head refusing to accept what she had just heard.

"I can't believe it," she said, "I never thought Ciel would…"

"Look at her Croire!" Zero shouted, "She's not even conscious!"

Croire looked at Zero in surprise before turning to Ciel. He was right. She wasn't conscious. Her eyes were glazed over and despite her angry look, she seemed unaware of what she was doing or feeling.

"Now I get it," Croire shouted a little relieved, "She's been unconscious this whole time. She isn't even aware of what she's doing."

Omega laughed.

"So what if she's been following me subconsciously this whole time," he said, "She still listens to me and only me."

Ciel charged at Zero again. Zero quickly and continuously dodged as she rapidly slashed at him. He refused to fight back now.

"Ciel, wake up!" Zero shouted, "We're trying to rescue you!"

Ciel didn't even seem to hear him.

"Ciel, stop!" Croire yelled, "This isn't who you are!"

Ciel just glanced at the little cyber elf before turning back to Zero. Eventually, Zero finally struck back with his Z-knuckle, knocking Ciel far back across the room. As she got back up, Zero and Croire continued.

"You have to wake up Ciel!" Zero shouted, "You need to remember who you are!"

Ciel growled at them angrily as she stood up.

"Wake up!" Croire shouted, "You're not Omega's puppet!"

Ciel started to walk towards them.

"Wake up!" Zero yelled, "Everyone at the resistance is waiting for you!"

Ciel suddenly stopped. Zero realized he must have triggered something.

"Remember the resistance?" he asked, "Remember Alouette? Neige? Croire?"

"Cerveau? Andrew? Zero?" Croire asked realizing what Zero was doing.

Ciel looked down as she struggled in thought.

"Please Ciel," Zero begged, "Wake up and remember. Please."

Ciel blinked a few times, her eyes returning to normal. She looked up at Zero in confusion.

"Zero?" she asked.

Well there you go. Keep reading because the story is far from over. I'll give a cookie (not really) to anyone who can guess what's going to happen next. Chapter 13 is on the way. Until then.

Read & Review


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again. Well here's the next chapter. Explanation why it is what it is at the bottom. Oh and MoonSpirit852 gets the cookie for being the closest (not that many people tried but oh well, wasn't expecting anyone to).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Omega growled in anger as he watched Ciel return to normal. He wasn't going to lose to Zero and let Ciel escape that easily. It looked like it was time to resort to his backup plan.

"Zero?" Ciel asked in confusion.

Zero smiled. Ciel was back to normal again.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked, "Where are we?"

"NO!" Omega roared in rage.

Everyone turned to Omega in surprise at his outburst.

"Don't think for a second that this is over," he continued, slamming his fist into a button on the wall behind him, "I will destroy you!"

A large clear wall suddenly came down and separated the room in half with Ciel being on the side Omega was on.

"Zero!" she cried as a low rumble was suddenly heard.

"Ciel!" Zero shouted as he tried to rush towards Ciel.

Suddenly, the side Omega and Ciel were on began to move upwards. Zero shielded his eyes from the wind as a set of thrusters were revealed launching the side up into the air as well as several other sections of Ragnarok. After Omega and Ciel were high into the air, Zero suddenly heard a computerized voice.

"Self – destruct initiated in section," he heard, "ten seconds till detonation."

"10"

"9"

"8"

"Oh no," Zero said before contacting the resistance base.

"7"

"6"

"Operator! Transfer me back to the resistance base NOW!" Zero yelled.

"5"

"4"

"Transferring Zero," replied the Operator.

"3"

"2"

Zero disappeared.

"1"

The section exploded in a massive, fiery explosion. When Zero reappeared, he was back in the resistance base.

"Welcome back Zero," said the Operator.

"That was too close," Zero said relaxing a little.

"What happened?" Neige asked.

"Omega launched the sections of Ragnarok with him and Ciel in them into the sky," Zero replied, "Then, he tried to blow up the section I was in. If you had transferred me one second later, I would've been dead."

Zero felt Alouette tug at him.

"Zero," she asked, "Where's Croire?"

Zero looked around. Croire wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Zerooo!" Ciel shouted as she watched the section of Ragnarok explode.

"I doubt that got him," Omega said scornfully, "but good riddance if it did."

Omega then picked up the helmet Ciel had on earlier before turning to her.

"Now then," he said walking towards Ciel, "Finish rebuilding the core."

Ciel stood up and turned angrily towards Omega.

"Never!" she shouted, "I won't help you anymore!"

Omega growled angrily. He had expected this response for if she changed back to normal and was prepared for it. He grabbed Ciel by the back of her armor and began dragging her to the room where he had tortured her before. Ciel could tell where they were going.

"That won't work this time!" Ciel shouted as she struggled in vain, "No matter what you do to me now, I won't help you!"

Ciel couldn't pull free of Omega's grip. Apparently, Omega had deactivated her armor somehow so she no longer had reploid strength and speed. Omega growled angrily as she struggled still. When they reached the room, Omega tossed Ciel inside and locked the door. Ciel sat there for a moment wondering what Omega was going to do to her this time. Before she could think of anything, she suddenly heard a small rattling sound coming from one the pipes that ran through the room. Ciel cautiously moved closer to the pipe as she tried to figure out what it was. Suddenly, a small cyber elf covered in some green substance popped out of one of the pipe openings.

"Eww…" cried the elf, "this stuff is disgusting."

"Croire!" Ciel cried hugging the familiar elf despite the slime, "I'm so happy to see you."

"It's great to see you too Ciel," Croire replied returning the hug.

After the hug, Croire landed on a nearby table and attempted to wipe the slime off herself.

"How'd you get here?" Ciel asked.

"Omega didn't notice that I had slipped onto the side with you and him before he separated the room," Croire replied, "When the place started lifting off, I hid in one of the pipes in the room. After that, I just kept looking for a way out till I eventually ended up here."

Croire wiped some slime from her hair.

"Wish I had picked a different pipe though," she said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Ciel giggled a little at the elf. This was the first time she had laughed in while.

"Enough about me," Croire said as she finished wiping the slime off, "Where are we and are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Ciel replied before frowning, "and we're in the room where Omega tortured me till I helped him."

Croire looked up at Ciel sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I wish we could've prevented that."

"It's ok," Ciel replied, "I know you were at least looking for me."

Croire suddenly realized something.

"He's not going to torture you again is he!" she asked worriedly.

"Probably," Ciel replied, "but I won't help him anymore, no matter what he does to me."

Suddenly, they heard someone coming.

"Quickly, hide!" Ciel whispered.

"But…" Croire started to complain.

"Please!" Ciel cut her off, "We can't let him know you're here."

Croire sighed before nodding. She didn't want to leave Ciel to face Omega alone, but she was right. It was better Omega didn't know she was there. After hiding behind a group of pipes, Croire watched as two of Omega's minions entered the room.

"I already told Omega I'm not helping him anymore," Ciel stated, "And nothing he does to me will make me."

"Who said I was doing anything to you."

Ciel's eyes widened as Omega dragged in a struggling little girl who seemed no older than Alouette.

"Who is she?" Ciel asked in shock.

"She's one of three kids I have prisoned onboard," Omega replied, "I had them kidnapped in case you ever went back to normal."

Ciel gasped in shock as Omega grabbed the white hot rod from before and pinned the girl against the wall.

"Remember the torture I put you through before?" he asked pointing the rod towards the girl, "Do as I say or I'll put this child as well as the other two through the same torture you went through, understand?"

Ciel just stood there, too shocked to speak. Omega growled angrily at her silence.

"Have it your way," he said angrily as he moved the rod towards the terrified little girl.

Ciel finally found her voice.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Omega stopped and glanced at Ciel.

"I'll do what you want," Ciel said in tears, "just don't hurt her."

Ciel started to relax in relief as Omega dropped the rod and let go of the trembling girl. Then, Omega's arm flashed as he suddenly swung at the girl's neck, cutting off her head. Ciel trembled in horror as she watched the girl's body fall to the ground.

"I said I'd do what you want!" she cried.

"That's punishment for defying me," Omega replied.

Ciel fell to her knees in shock, staring at the little girl's body as Omega continued.

"If you had chosen to continue working for the first time I asked," he said, "I would've let her live."

Omega paused as Ciel looked up at him in grief.

"I'll let the other two live for now," he continued, "but if you disobey me again, I'll torture them till they die, understand?"

Ciel nodded in tears. Omega started heading for the door. Just before he left, he stopped and glanced back at Ciel.

"Dye your hair in blood again," he said, "You looked better that way."

With that, he left, his two minions following close behind. After they were gone, Ciel started to cry harder as she let the tip of her hair drop into the pool of blood created from the girl's body. As she did, she looked up to see Croire floating towards her, tears flowing from her eyes as well.

"Croire… I… I…" Ciel stuttered trying to find something to say.

Croire shook her head. There was nothing to say. Nothing that could be said. Ciel had had no choice in the matter. There was nothing she could've done. Croire hugged Ciel as she began to cry even harder. Ciel tearfully returned the hug as she let her hair soak in the blood. She hoped Zero would rescue her from this nightmare soon.

Before any of you say anything, I had my reasons for this. One, I couldn't think of any other way to get Ciel to continue working for Omega. Two, Omega is supposed to be pure evil. And three, I was also letting out my aggression when I wrote this because my little brother stole my credit card and spent $150 worth of stuff with it as well as trashing my room. Sorry if this felt a little evil, but I at least you'll be happy to know that I don't think I'll be writing any more dark torture scenes like this. Anyway, I'm also experiencing another writer's block only this time much worse. DON'T READ THE NEXT FEW SENTENCES IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS, BUT IF YOU WANT TO HELP OUT, PLEASE READ ON. I need to come up with a way to bring the three guardians, find a way for the resistance to get past Ragnarok's new security system, and to top it all off, I need to create a scene of Zero being angry at himself again (which I am really bad at). If anyone could type up a full-fledged scene and send it to me that would be most helpful.

Read & Review


	14. Chapter 14

THANK YOU Xx9ZeroxX9! I've changed your idea around a little but it's still basically the same thing so all credit for this goes to you. Everyone thank Xx9ZeroxX9. Without his/her idea, I might've never been able to create this chapter. Thank you again. ^-^. Oh and everyone, I'm not including Zero's past with Iris for two reasons. One: I know who Iris is only from another fanfiction story I've read, but I've never played any of the megaman games with her in it (although after reading the story I did look her up and find out what happened. Very sad.) Two: Zero doesn't remember anything since before Ciel woke him up in the first game. So that means he also doesn't remember Iris. Ok, with that out of the way enjoy the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom. Also, main idea of chapter goes to Xx9ZeroxX9.

Neige, Cerveau, and Alouette watched worriedly as Zero pounded angrily on one of the guard towers. Neige had asked that nobody go into the tower at the time simply because she was planning to have the mysterious dents and cracks from before repaired. At least now she knew where they came from.

"How could I let him get away like this again?" Zero yelled as he punched the tower, "I was there, I could've stopped him!"

Zero punched the tower again.

"Instead I stood there like an IDIOT!" he yelled punching the tower again, "I'm completely useless!"

Alouette tried to say something, but Neige stopped her.

"It'd be better to wait till calms down," Neige whispered.

Zero punched the tower again.

"And now he has Croire!" he yelled punching the tower yet again, "Why can't I protect anyone?"

Zero punched the tower again.

"Why?"

Zero punched the tower harder.

"Why?"

Zero punched the tower even harder.

"WHY?"

Zero punched the tower as hard as he could. Suddenly, there was a large metal groan and the sound of several cables snapping inside. Alouette, Cerveau, and Neige's eyes widened as the entire tower leaned over before breaking off and falling over the edge of the resistance base. They looked at Zero in shock and a little fear as he panted heavily. After a few seconds, Zero fell to his knees roaring in anger before rapidly pounding the ground in frustration.

"Let's leave him alone," Neige whispered before she, Alouette, and Cerveau left.

After a while, Zero eventually tired himself out.

"Why," he muttered.

"Zero, it's not your fault."

Zero's head shot up. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"X?" he said.

A small light appeared in front of Zero before turning into a holographic image of his best friend.

"Omega had planned how things might go from the start," said X, "He's a lot smarter than you think."

"I get it X," Zero replied in frustration as he stood up, "But what am I supposed to do now. Omega still has Ciel and now he has Croire too."

"Don't worry Zero," X replied, "We've defeated Omega before and we'll do so again."

"Does that mean you're going to help fight?" Zero asked.

"In a way," X replied.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light behind Zero. When he turned around, Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan stood behind him. **(A/N: remember, they were made from X's DNA. Also, just for an explanation, the guardians don't know about anything that has happened since they were killed by the explosion of Omega in Megaman Zero 3.)**

"Zero!" they shouted readying their weapons.

Zero grabbed the hilt of his Z-saber.

"Stop!" X shouted, "You're not to attack Zero!"

"But Master X," Harpuia complained, "He and the resistance are a threat to Neo Arcadia. They must be…"

"Neo Arcadia is gone," X interrupted.

The three guardians stared at X in shock.

"What do you mean it's… gone?" Leviathan asked in disbelief.

"It was destroyed by Weil," X replied. **(A/N: I know it was actually destroyed by Craft, but I don't know if the guardians knew him or not so I'm saying Weil instead.)**

"Surely the city can be repaired and…" Fefnir started.

"There's nothing but a crater left," said X.

The guardians stared at X in shock and disbelief. Harpuia fell to his knees.

"All those citizens…" he started.

"Do not worry," said X, "The citizens are safe."

The guardians looked up at X in surprise now as he continued.

"Before the city was destroyed," he said, "the resistance was able to evacuate most of the humans and reploids to a safe location. They are currently fine."

The guardians relaxed a little.

"As of right now," X continued still, "they are under the protection of the resistance. You three are to listen to Zero and do what he says, understood?"

"But, Master X…" Harpuia started to complain.

"Understood?" X repeated the question.

The guardians sighed.

"Understood," they replied.

"And what about you X?" Zero asked.

"I'm going to see if I can help disable the security system around Ragnarok," X replied, "I'll notify you when I do."

"Alright, good luck," said Zero before X flew off.

When he was gone, Zero turned back to the guardians who stared at him disdainfully.

"Well, what's your first order Master Zero?" asked Fefnir expecting to be treated like a common soldier as well as Harpuia and Leviathan.

"My first order," Zero replied, "is to never call me Master Zero again. Just Zero will do. My second order is to check in with Neige, she's the temporary commander right now."

"What happened to Ciel?" Leviathan asked.

Zero clenched his fist angrily.

"I'll brief you on that as well everything else after you check in with Neige," he replied, "Just meet me in the briefing room when you're done."

"And your third order?" Harpuia asked.

Zero walked past them and headed for the stairs.

"Head to Area Zero after the briefing," he said as he left, "That's where the human survivors are. You're to protect them until further orders."

After he was gone, the guardians looked at each other in surprise. They had expected to be treated like a disposable robot and be given some sort of duty like lookout patrol or a scout. Instead, they were treated like the commanders they were and assigned the most important job (in their opinion) of protecting the humans. It seemed Zero wasn't the one to hold a grudge at all.

Ciel walked through the halls of Ragnarok. Despite being forced to rebuild Ragnarok's core, she was actually given more free time than she had expected. As she walked she felt her hair brush against her neck. She hated having it soaked in blood. It smelled horrible and it felt repulsive. But if she hadn't done it Omega would've killed the kids he had on board. Why he liked her better this way, she didn't know. As she continued walking, Ciel spotted a door with her name on the front. Curious, she opened it and looked inside. The room had a small bed, a small bathroom, and a dresser. Ciel looked inside one of the dresser drawers to see her old clothes. The rest were empty. At least she knew where her old clothes were now. After looking through the dresser, Ciel looked into the bathroom. It had a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. As Ciel looked at the mirror, she gasped at her reflection. Now she knew why Omega liked her better like this. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore. She looked like a demented killer whose hair was soaked in the blood of her victims. She looked almost as evil as Omega. Ciel felt like crying.

"Ciel?"

Ciel jumped as someone spoke up behind her. She turned around to see Croire floating there looking at her.

"Oh, Croire, you scared me," Ciel said as she relaxed, "How'd you get in here?"

"Through the air duct," Croire replied, "I'm sorry about scaring you but it's not easy staying hidden."

"It's ok. I understand," Ciel replied before changing the conversation, "Croire, do I look like a… monster like this?"

Croire was surprised by the question.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean, do look like a cold-blooded killer with my hair dyed like this and everything?" Ciel asked, "Please don't lie."

Croire looked at Ciel in thought. Actually, Ciel did like a cold-blooded killer now, but she didn't want to tell Ciel that. But Ciel had also asked her not to lie. After a few seconds, Croire nodded. Ciel gave a depressed sigh as she turned back to her reflection in the mirror.

"But you're not a killer Ciel," Croire said placing an arm on Ciel's shoulder.

"Am I?" Ciel asked, "I don't remember anything from while I was unconsciously helping Omega. Who knows what he could've made me do."

Croire tried to reply but couldn't. She didn't know what Ciel had done while she was unconscious either, except for the fight against Zero. How could she tell her she wasn't a killer when it was possible that Omega might've made her into one? Before she could think of anything else, they suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

"Quickly, hide!" Ciel whispered, "Someone's coming."

Croire flew into the air duct. When she was out of sight, Ciel turned and waited for the visitor. Omega opened the door.

"I see you found your room," he said entering the room.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still here," Omega replied, "Otherwise I would have to kill those kids."

Ciel became a little worried. Those kids were probably terrified.

"Can… Can I go see them?" she asked.

Omega laughed.

"You really don't remember anything that happened while you were unconscious," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked confused.

"Those kids would never want to see you," Omega replied.

"W-Why not?" Ciel asked fearing the answer.

"Because," Omega replied, "you're the one who kidnapped them."

There you guys go. Again, thank Xx9ZeroxX9 for helping me with the idea. You rock. All that's left is figuring out how the resistance is going to get past the security system. Until then,

Read & Review


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

"What do you mean I kidnapped them?" Ciel asked in shock, "What did you make me do?"

Omega laughed.

"You were so obedient before," he replied, "that it was easy to turn you into a cold-blooded killer."

Ciel listened in horror as Omega continued.

"You were incredible at it too," he said, "I never would've expected someone with such a gentle heart to be so mean and evil. It was magnificent to watch."

Ciel fell to her knees.

"You killed people with such a heartless look in your eye and it gave you so much pleasure," Omega continued, "You had originally captured four children, but because they were struggling so much and refusing to cooperate, you want to know what you did?"

Ciel covered her ears and began shaking her head.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "I don't want to hear anymore! Please!"

Omega grinned as he continued.

"You made an example out of one of them," he said loud enough for Ciel to still hear, "A young girl much like the one I killed in front of you."

"I said stop it!" Ciel yelled again, tears coming to her eyes as she faintly started to remember what she had done.

Omega ignored her as he continued.

"I remember watching as you stabbed the girl's stomach and twisted the blade," he said, "smiling as you watched her scream in pain and slowly die."

Ciel suddenly burst into tears and fell to the floor as she remembered the moment now. She remembered watching the life drain from the girl's eyes. She remembered seeing the fear in them as they stared back at her. But that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst was what she remembered feeling at the time. Pleasure, the pleasure of killing someone right in front of her and watching them slowly suffer to death. It felt awful. Omega watched as Ciel cried in tears as she lay on the floor. It appeared as if she remembered that moment now. After a while, he eventually left, not noticing a pair of angry eyes watching him from the vent.

"We're going to stop you Omega," whispered Croire, "And you're going to pay for everything you've done."

Harpuia was greeted by several people as he walked through the settlement. Everyone had apparently missed him and the other guardians more than he thought. He didn't want to even know what they were treated like under Weil's rule. As he walked, a little kid tugged at his leg.

"Mr. Harpuia," asked the child, "Are you and your two friends going to protect us again?"

"Yes, we are," Harpuia replied with a gentle smile.

"Can you not attack the resistance this time please," said the child, "They've been really nice to us."

Harpuia looked at the child in surprise. Granted he wasn't planning to attack the resistance in the first place, but he was still surprised that the child had asked. Did he really look like he had hated the resistance that much in the past? Harpuia looked around and noticed something for the first time. Everyone, reploid and human, was working and playing happily together in peace. He watched as a resistance soldier help an old woman to her tent, he watched as a man helped repair a soldier's leg, and he watched as a young reploid girl and a young human boy **(guess who)** sat on a large rock holding hands together and staring out over the lake. Was this the peace between reploids and humans that Ciel had imagined? Was this the goal she had wanted to achieve? Harpuia smiled at it all. Maybe he was wrong before. Surrounding him right now was proof that reploids and humans could live together in peace. As he watched it all, Fefnir and Leviathan came up to him.

"Harpuia," said Leviathan.

"Yes?" Harpuia replied snapping out of his daze.

"Zero wants to see you at the resistance base," Leviathan replied.

"What about you two?" Harpuia asked.

"He wanted us to stay behind in case Omega's forces attacked," Fefnir replied.

"Alright, I'll be back," said Harpuia before heading off towards the trailer with the transerver.

Zero was waiting in the command room when the alarms went off.

"Harpuia is returning to base," said one of the Operators.

A few seconds later, Harpuia appeared on the transerver platform.

"You called for me Zero?" he asked.

"We're receiving a transmission from Ragnarok," Zero replied, "I thought you'd want to be here to listen in on what's going on."

"Of course," Harpuia replied.

Harpuia the other guardians had already been updated in detail about everything that had been going on since before they came back and Harpuia was glad that Zero was allowing him to be a part of important things like this. Once Zero made sure everyone was there, he nodded towards the Operator.

"All right," he said, "put him through."

The Operator nodded back before putting through the signal.

"Hello?" said the person on the other end, "Is this thing working?"

Zero recognized the voice instantly.

"Croire?" he asked in surprise, "Is that you?"

"Zero!" Croire said happily, "I'm glad I managed to reach you."

"It's great to hear to hear from you," Zero replied, "But how did you escape?"

"I don't have much time," Croire replied, "So long story short, I was never captured, I snuck on board."

A dozen questions popped into everyone's mind before Croire continued.

"Listen," she said sounding like she was in a rush, "Ciel is fine but Omega has two children being held hostage and if she doesn't do as he says he'll kill them. Omega also doesn't know that I'm here so I'll see what I can do about disabling the security system from here so you guys can save Ciel. I'll call you whenever I can, but you need to be ready to stop Omega."

Suddenly, there were some noises in the background.

"I got to go!" Croire said worriedly, "Call you when I can."

"Croire, wait!" Zero said before the transmission was suddenly ended.

Harpuia put a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"It's ok," he said, "Now that we know she's there, she can help us get to Ragnarok."

Zero shrugged off Harpuia's hand and started to walk off.

"I just hope she's alright," he said as he left, "She's still a little elf at heart." **(A/N: I just realized that I never mentioned how I imagined Croire in this story. Just so you know I imagine her in her LVL 5 form during the story. If you don't know what that looks like, play Megaman Zero 4 on easy mode.)**

Croire stared through the bars of the air vent at Omega's minions as they searched the room she was just in. That had been too close. Croire had just managed to hide in the air vent right before they came in. She would have to be more careful next time. As she started navigating through the air duct, Croire wondered how Ciel was doing. She hoped Omega hadn't been torturing her again.

Well there's the chapter. Updates may start to come less often because I've been becoming very busy lately so I don't know when I'm going to finish the chapter. Also, I was a little distracted when making this chapter so if it is a little out of character, I'm sorry. Other than that

Read & Review


	16. Chapter 16

Well hello again. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I'm actually not very good at fight scenes but I tried my best. Any helpful suggestions on how to improve would be nice. Thanks. Also, I didn't get very many reviews on the last chapter, but it's probably because people are on summer vacation. Oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

1 week later.

Ciel quietly worked on the core while Omega watched. She was almost done and Omega knew it. Ciel wiped her forehead and brushed her hair, which was now blonde again, out of her eyes. She had been able to convince Omega to let her wash the blood out of her hair by pretending that it was making her sick. Luckily, Omega didn't know anything about human biology so it was easy to trick him. Ciel was also allowed to wear her old clothes. Despite the fact that they were still slightly torn up, Ciel still preferred them over the armor. As she worked, she glanced over at Omega. He was busy examining his hand. Apparently, some of his minions installed something new in it, but Ciel didn't know what. She just hoped that Croire's plan worked soon or else they were all going to be in a lot of trouble.

Zero and the guardians waited as several resistance members geared up and got ready to go. Zero turned to Harpuia and nodded. Harpuia nodded back before stepping forward.

"Alright listen up," he said loud enough for all the soldiers to hear, "I want to make sure everyone here understands the plan. We were unable to disable Ragnarok's security system but we were able to find a way onto Ragnarok. Our cyber elf friend, Croire, is going to take over the transerver on Ragnarok. Once she does we'll be able to transfer straight into Ragnarok. Once there, me, Leviathan, Fefnir, and Zero will attack and distract Omega's troops. Once they're distracted, I want Colbur and his team to head in and rescue the children being held hostage while the rest of you guard the transerver. Is there any questions?"

Everyone was silent.

"Good," Harpuia finished, "then let's move out."

Everyone headed to the command room and waited on Croire to send the coordinates. After a few minutes, the Operator spoke up.

"Croire has sent the coordinates," she said, "Beginning transfer to Ragnarok."

"Good luck everyone," Neige said before everyone on the platform disappeared.

When everyone reappeared, they were standing on a large green platform in the middle of a large room. Scattered throughout the room were the destroyed bodies of several of Omega's minions.

"Zero!" shouted a familiar voice.

Zero turned to see Croire rush at him from the control console. She hugged him quickly on the shoulder before letting go and looking up at him.

"You ready to stop Omega and save Ciel?" she asked.

"Of course," Zero replied pulling out his Z-saber.

"Alright," Harpuia spoke up, "everyone knows their mission so let's move out."

"Roger," replied the soldiers.

As everyone moved into position, Fefnir talked to Croire.

"Did you take out the guards here?" Fefnir asked.

"Yeah," Croire replied, "why?"

"I didn't expect someone so little to be able to fight against odds like these," Fefnir replied.

Croire crossed her arms and grunted angrily.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Talk to each other later you two;" said Zero, "Right now we need to focus on the mission so let's go."

Then, Zero, Leviathan, and Harpuia dashed towards the doorway. Fefnir and Croire took one last glance at each other before quickly following.

Omega watched as Ciel finished up on the core. As he watched, he suddenly started receiving a transmission from his minions.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sir!" came a reply, "Zero and the resistance soldiers are on Ragnarok!"

"What!" Omega replied in surprise.

"They're heading straight for the core room," continued Omega's minion, "We can't hold him back much- AAaghhh."

The transmission ended. Omega growled angrily. How did they manage to get onto Ragnarok? Omega looked at the computer console. It only read fifty percent. Suddenly, he heard a panel close. Omega looked up to see Ciel climbing down from the core.

"There," she said, "It's finished."

"That's impossible," Omega replied walking angrily towards Ciel, "It's only at fifty percent."

"It needs time to charge up," said Ciel.

Omega growled angrily again before grabbing Ciel by the neck and lifting her into the air.

"How long?" he asked furiously.

"A little under an hour," Ciel replied struggling.

"Zero could be here before then!" Omega yelled angrily.

"Zero!" Ciel said in surprise.

"He's heading this way right now," said Omega, "If the core isn't ready by the time he gets here than those kids are dead."

"There's nothing more I can do," said Ciel.

Omega growled furiously before slowly smiling as an idea came to him.

"You're wrong," he said with an evil grin, "There is one more thing you can do."

Zero, Croire, and the three guardians rushed down the hall as they fought off wave after wave of Omega's minions. As they fought, Leviathan spoke up.

"Are you sure we're going the correct way?" she asked.

"Yes," Zero replied slashing through another minion, "It's just a little farther."

"We've been fighting for almost half an hour," said Harpuia sending a bolt of lightning at another enemy, "Are you sure?"

"Trust him," said Croire as she fired a fireball at another enemy.

"I'm not complaining," said Fefnir as he smashed an enemy against the wall.

Suddenly, the Harpuia started receiving a transmission.

"This is the Colbur team here," said Colbur on the other end of the line, "We've rescued the children and are returning to base."

"Good work," Harpuia replied, "Stay at the base once you arrive. We'll be returning shortly after we deal with Omega."

"Roger that," Colbur replied before ending the transmission.

"There," said Zero pointing to a door at the end of the hall, "The core room is just through there."

Everyone headed straight for the doorway.

Omega stood in front of the core as Zero, Croire, and the guardians burst into the room.

"Hello Zero," he said as Zero turned towards him.

"Omega," Zero replied angrily, "Where's Ciel?"

"She's a little tied up at the moment," Omega replied gesturing behind him. **(A/N: I know that line is over used and stuff but I couldn't come up with anything else. Sorry.)**

Zero looked up to see Ciel tied to the core with her mouth gagged. Omega looked at the computer console. Eighty percent. It would have to do.

"I also see that you managed to bring back the guardians as well," he said catching Zero's attention again, "How annoying. But at least I don't have to worry about losing to you now for you see while you were taking your time getting here, Ciel finished the core."

Zero, Croire, and the guardian's eyes all widened in shock.

"What?" Zero asked in shock.

"That's right," Omega said with an evil grin as his body started to glow and float into the air, "Now watch as am restored to my former self."

Omega laughed as the core started to glow. Suddenly, the core shattered into several pieces, breaking the ropes holding Ciel to it when it did. Then, the pieces flew to Omega and began attaching to his body. **(A/N: This is hard to describe so try to picture it as best as possible. It helps if you know what the pieces looked like in Megaman Zero 4.)** The thruster like pieces attached to Omega's arms and the arrow shaped piece split in two before attaching to Omega's legs. The claw shaped pieces **(Weil's shoulder pads in Megaman Zero 4)** attached to the end of the thrusters, becoming large hands, and the center piece of the core attached to Omega's body. Omega continued to laugh as the last piece attached to his head, becoming a new helmet. When it was over, Omega stared down at Zero.

"Yes," he said, "finally I am restored!"

As Zero and the others stared at Omega, Ciel, whose hands and feet were still tied together, managed to get her gag off.

"Zero!" she yelled, "He's not at full power yet! You need to destroy him before he is!"

Omega angrily turned and picked up Ciel in his hand.

"You loud mouthed pest!" he said before turning back to Zero.

"So you're not fully restored yet," said Zero pulling out his Z-saber.

Omega growled angrily.

"Fine, so I'm not at full power," he said raising his fist, "But I won't need to be to destroy you!"

Omega swung his fist at Zero only to have Zero quickly dodge it before running up his arm towards his head. Omega then quickly flung Zero off his arm. As he started towards where Zero landed, he was suddenly shot in the side. Omega turned to see Fefnir aiming his weapon at him.

"Don't forget about us," said Fefnir.

"We're going to take you down Omega!" shouted Leviathan as she leapt at Omega with her staff raised.

Omega quickly blocked the attack before opening his hand and firing a large laser from his palm at Fefnir. Fefnir quickly rolled out of the way before pointing his guns at Omega and firing several shots. Omega blocked the shots with his arm before Harpuia suddenly leaped at him with his blades raised. Just before he struck, Harpuia stopped his attack as Omega held Ciel in the way. Then, before he could react, Harpuia was suddenly sent flying into the ground by Omega's fist. As he got back up, Harpuia growled at Omega angrily.

"You filthy coward," he said.

"No one said this fight was going to be fair," Omega replied before Zero leaped at him.

As everyone continued to fight, Ciel felt like she was going to throw up from being waved around so much. As she tried to keep from puking, she suddenly felt a few wires from Omega's hand begin to move up her body towards her neck. What was going on now?

As Omega flung Zero into the wall, he suddenly couldn't feel his fingers anymore. What in the world was going on? As he smashed Leviathan into the ground, Fefnir leaped at him. Omega quickly fired a laser at him, knocking him out of the air. Then, Harpuia suddenly landed on Omega's back.

"You're through Omega," he said as he raised his blades.

"I don't think so," Omega replied jumping back and slamming Harpuia into the wall.

Then, he picked Harpuia up and tossed him at Fefnir and Leviathan. As the guardians stared up at Omega, he spoke.

"I told you I wouldn't need to be at full power to destroy you," he said as Croire rushed over and began healing them, "You might as well give up now."

"Never."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zero leaped at Omega and slashed at his chest. Omega roared in pain as Zero then slashed at his legs, cutting them off. Omega fell to the ground and looked up just before Zero ripped off his helmet.

"It's over Omega," said Zero dropping the helmet, "You've lost."

"Damn you," Omega growled back angrily.

Suddenly, Ciel began screaming in pain. Zero turned to her in alarm before looking back at Omega.

"What are you doing to her!" he asked angrily.

Omega was just as surprised as Zero.

"It's not me," he said in shock.

Suddenly, Omega's arm swung at Zero. Zero barely managed to dodge in time.

"What's… going… on…?" Omega yelled in confusion as he started lifting off the floor, "I can't… control… my body."

Then, Omega's body suddenly folded in on itself, with Ciel in it, before suddenly collapsing and falling apart.

"CIEL!" Zero cried in alarm as the core fell to pieces.

As the dust slowly cleared, Zero spotted Ciel standing in the middle of the debris with her head down and her arms dangling forward. Zero breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ciel, thank goodness you're alright," he said.

Ciel chuckled a little before throwing her head back and bursting out laughing in a mad crazed laughter.

"Ciel?" Zero asked in confusion.

Ciel straightened up and looked at Zero with a large crazed smile and an evil glare.

"Hello again Zero," she said in a voice that was not her own, "Did you miss me?"

Zero's eyes widened in shock. He recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice of someone who was mad and crazed. The voice of someone that was insane and pure evil. A voice that Zero never thought he would hear again.

"Dr. Weil," he said.

Well there you go. How's that for a surprise twist. Explanation for how this is happening in the next chapter as well as the final fight. Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing at parts but I had a really hard time on it. So until next time

Read & Review


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again. Well here's the final battle. Hope you like it as much as loved creating it. Also, I'm sorry for the confusion on Ciel/Weil, but I could not decide on which to put since it was Ciel's body but Weil's mind. Just bear with it though please.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Zero growled angrily as he stared at Ciel/Weil.

"How?" he asked.

Ciel/Weil laughed manically.

"I told you. I can't die," he/she replied, "When you destroyed my body before, my mind remained in Ragnarok, waiting for someone to repair me. Luckily, Omega found me and forced Ciel to put me back together."

"How are you controlling Ciel's body?" Croire asked in anger as well.

Ciel/Weil laughed again.

"You really want to know?" he/she asked before turning his/her head to the side.

Sticking out of Ciel/Weil's neck was three small wires.

"I've connected directly to her brain," he/she continued, "All I have to do is finish switching my conscience with hers and I'll finally have a new body to finish my work."

Ciel/Weil looked at his/her hand with an evil smile.

"I must admit though," he/she said, "I had forgotten what it was like to have a human body. To be able to feel, breathe, smell."

Ciel/Weil looked down his/her shirt.

"Though this female body does feel slightly uncomfortable," he/she said, "I'll have to make some changes to it later."

"Get out of Ciel's body right now!" Zero yelled.

Ciel/Weil laughed.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" he/she taunted, "If you do that you'll just end up killing her too."

"I'll rip those wires straight out of her neck!" Zero yelled.

Ciel/Weil laughed again.

"Do that and you'll still just end up killing her," he/she replied, "I'm too deeply wired to her brain for you to simply yank me out. You'll just yank part of her brain out too."

Zero growled angrily as well as Harpuia, Leviathan, and Fefnir. Ciel/Weil laughed again.

"I love that look on all your faces," he/she said, "The look of defeat and anguish. It is still my greatest pleasure."

Ciel/Weil continued to laugh.

"Weil!" Harpuia started.

"Don't bother Harpuia," Ciel/Weil interrupted, "I am still well aware of your programming. This body is human. You're not allowed to harm me while I'm in it."

Harpuia growled angrily again. Weil was right. He and the other guardians couldn't harm him/her. Ciel/Weil smiled at their expressions.

"I think it's time to end this," he/she said as he/she raised his/her arms.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling as Ragnarok came to life. Cables and wires came bursting from everywhere, forming a large object behind Ciel/Weil. The object had a large eye like spot on the top and a massive mouth with razor sharp teeth on the bottom. Four horns just like the one Weil had when he last fought Zero appeared on each corner of the face and dark cloak covered the rest of the cables. Ciel/Weil laughed as he/she was picked up by the wires and placed in the spot between the eye and mouth, a large shield covering every part of him/her except for his/her head. Ciel/Weil continued to laugh.

"This time no one will stop me from destroying the rest of humanity," he/she said before looking down at Zero, "not even you Zero. You won't be able hurt me out of fear of hurting Ciel."

Zero just stood there silently gazing down. Ciel/Weil laughed again.

"Has the legendary reploid finally fallen silent?" he/she said mockingly, "Will the great hero of justice finally accept his defeat?"

**(A/N: This is one of my favorite lines in the game so I just had to put it here. If you've played the final boss of Megaman Zero 4, then you know what I'm talking about.")**

"I thought I told you before Weil," Zero said without looking up, "I've never cared about justice and I never called myself a hero."

Zero glanced up at Ciel/Weil.

"I've always only fought for those I believe in," he continued.

Ciel/Weil's smile disappeared and his/her eyes widened in fear as he/she remembered Zero saying this before.

"I won't hesitate," Zero continued, "If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it."

Ciel/Weil felt like stepping back in fear.

"You… You wouldn't dare," he/she stuttered.

Zero readied his Z-saber, glaring at Ciel/Weil. Ciel/Weil suddenly attacked in a mixture of fear and rage.

"Noooo!" he/she yelled firing a laser from the eye on the head, "I won't lose to you again!"

Zero dodged the laser before running straight at Ciel/Weil. Ciel/Weil quickly opened the mouth and fired several of the teeth at Zero. Zero quickly dodged every single one of them before leaping forward and slashing at the shield. His saber just bounced straight off forcing him to leap back as several spikes suddenly burst from it. When he landed back on the ground, Zero looked up to see Ciel/Weil pointing the four horns at him. He barely managed to jump out of the way in time as he/she suddenly began rapidly firing dozens of energy balls at him. Once the firing stopped, Zero charged at Ciel/Weil again.

Harpuia and the other guardians watched as Zero fought against the behemoth creation, wishing they could help somehow. Instead, all they could do was sit and watch while Croire healed them.

"You can do it Zero," Harpuia whispered.

"You're our last hope," said Leviathan.

"Show Weil what you can do," said Fefnir.

Zero breathed heavily as he continued to fight. Even though Ciel/Weil didn't know it, he had had several chances to finish him/her off. Yet, something held him back each time. As Zero caught his breath, the four horns on the thing suddenly began crackling with energy. Bolts of energy shot from the tip of each horn and collided together in the center of them, forming a ball of energy. Zero quickly ran forward and jumped over the energy just as it fired a very large laser. As he came back down, he smashed his saber into the eye, destroying it. Ciel/Weil screamed in hate as the eye was destroyed. Zero then quickly jumped back down and landed in front of Ciel/Weil as he/she stared at him angrily.

"You won't stop me this time!" Ciel/Weil screamed, "I'll –,"

Ciel/Weil suddenly stopped as a hand suddenly burst out a few feet away. Everyone watched in surprise as Omega pulled himself halfway out of the large creation.

"WEIL!" he shouted glaring at Ciel/Weil, "Give me back the core!"

"Omega!" Ciel/Weil replied in surprise, "What are you doing still around? Go away."

"Not till I get what's mine!" Omega yelled angrily.

"I order you to leave," Ciel/Weil argued, "The core is mine."

"That won't work anymore," Omega yelled, "I had that stupid chip of yours removed. Now give me back the core!"

"How dare you Omega," Ciel/Weil yelled lowering the shield to reveal a glowing orb behind his/her body, "I built and created you!"

"You just made my conscience and put it in another reploids body," Omega yelled, "You're no scientist at all, you're just a joke."

"Why you –," Ciel/Weil started before suddenly hearing a loud breaking sound.

He/she turned to see Zero destroy the core that was behind him/her.

"NO!" Ciel/Weil screamed as the entire thing began to break down and explode.

Zero was sent flying off as the spot where he was exploded. The entire thing started falling apart. Zero quickly got back as he watched Ciel/Weil's creation suddenly explode.

"CIEL!" he yelled.

As the smoke cleared, Ciel/Weil suddenly appeared dragging himself/herself towards Zero.

"Curse you Zero," he/she said, "You may have stopped may form…"

Ciel/Weil slowly smiled.

"…But Ciel's body will be mine in a few minutes," he/she finished.

Suddenly, Zero dashed forward and grabbed Ciel/Weil.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ciel/Weil asked as Zero raised his Z-saber, "No! Don't!"

Zero brought his saber down and cut the wires connecting to Ciel/Weil's neck.

"NOOOOOoooooo," Ciel/Weil screamed before fainting into Zero's arms.

Zero gently sat down still holding Ciel in his arms.

"Ciel?" he said shaking her slightly, "Ciel?"

Ciel slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Zero.

"Ciel is that you?" Zero asked.

Suddenly, Ciel wrapped her arms around Zero and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Zero," she said almost in tears, "Thank you for saving me from that nightmare."

"You're welcome Ciel," Zero replied returning the hug, "I promise I will always protect you."

Ciel reached around and grabbed the wires still stuck in her neck.

"Ciel wait!" Zero said grabbing her hand.

"It's ok Zero," Ciel replied, "Weil was bluffing when he said removing them would kill me. They're not even attached to anything important."

Zero gently let go as Ciel carefully removed the wires. Once they were out, Zero helped Ciel to her feet.

"Zero," she said when she standing, "There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" Zero asked.

Ciel looked into Zero's eyes. She had to tell him.

"I…" she started.

"Good work Zero!" yelled Fefnir patting Zero on the back.

"You managed to stop Omega," said Harpuia.

"And save Ciel," said Leviathan with a smile.

"Yeah, mission complete," Zero replied before turning back to Ciel, "Now what was it that you needed to tell me Ciel?"

"Never mind," Ciel said turning away, "Let's just head back home."

Ciel couldn't believe herself. She had been moments away from telling him and she had wimped out at the last second when the guardians interrupted. She let out a sad sigh.

"You ok Ciel?" Croire asked.

"Yeah," Ciel replied, "let's just go."

Everyone started heading for the exit.

"Heh. HAHAHAHAHAhahaha. HAHAHAHAhahahaha. HAHAHAhahaha."

Everyone turned around in shock at the sudden maniacal laughter.

"Yes! This is what I've been waiting for!"

Ciel gasped in shock as she looked at the computer monitor for the core. One hundred percent. A bright light suddenly began shining from underneath the pile of debris and the ground suddenly began shaking violently.

"BEHOLD! MY NEW POWER!"

Everyone covered their eyes as the pile exploded in a pillar of light. When everyone could see again, they all stared in shock at where the pile use to be. Omega stood there, the gem on his forehead flashing, debris floating around him, and a pure white aura pulsating around his entire body. He smiled evilly at Zero and the guardians.

"Croire," Zero said as he and the guardians pulled out their weapons, "Get Ciel out of here."

"What?" Ciel said in surprise, "But Zero…"

"GO!" Zero interrupted, "We'll take care of Omega."

Ciel felt Croire tugging at her shoulder. She stared at Zero a few more seconds before nodding.

"Just make sure to come back alive this time," she said, "I don't want to lose you again."

Zero nodded in reply and with that Ciel followed Croire to the door.

"You won't win this time," said Omega pointing his saber at Zero.

"We'll see about that," Zero replied standing ready.

Well, I hoped you liked that. I know I said I would be putting the final fight in this chapter but the fight against Weil lasted too long. Plus, I just now realized I never fully planned out this fight. I have how it ends, but I don't have what happens in the fight. Any help on this would be very very great. In fact, I'm begging for help this time. Please. Until next time

Read & Review


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I was having a great summer, but the next chapter is finally here. I hope you all enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Nobody moved as Zero and Omega stared at each other. After what felt like an eternity, Omega charged at Zero. Zero leaped out of the way and swung at Omega's back. Omega quickly turned and blocked the attack, sparks flying from his and Zero's sabers. Zero slashed at Omega several more times only to have him block them all. Then, Omega slashed at Zero, sending a wave of energy that sent Zero flying back.

"It's useless Zero," Omega said with an evil grin, "you can't win this time."

"That's what you think," Harpuia yelled sending a bolt of lightning straight at Omega.

Omega barely managed to dodge the attack in time.

"I had forgotten about you three," Omega said turning to Harpuia, "I'll make sure to kill you quickly."

Fefnir fired several large fireballs at Omega only to have him dodge them easily. Omega then, charged at Fefnir only to be struck by a large icicle.

"You won't beat us so easily this time," said Leviathan.

Omega was about to charge at her when Zero suddenly punched him across the face with his Z-knuckle, sending him flying into the wall. Omega growled angrily as he stood up and charged at Zero. As Zero began to pull out his Z-buster, Omega's hand started to glow. Before he could pull the trigger, Omega yanked the weapon out of Zero's hand and struck him in the chest, knocking him back. Omega tossed the Z-buster aside and smiled as Zero looked at him in surprise.

"You aren't the only one with a weapon built into your arm," Omega said holding up his fist to reveal a glowing symbol in his palm, much like Zero's Z-knuckle, "now let's continue."

Omega swung his saber and sent another wave of energy at Zero.

Ciel stopped to catch her breath as she and Croire ran through the hallways.

"Come on Ciel. We have to keep moving," Croire said hurriedly.

"I know Croire," Ciel replied, "just give me a sec to catch my breath."

As Ciel caught her breath she looked around and noticed that they were near the room where she had been staying.

"I hope Zero and the guardians are alright," she said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Croire replied, "after all, they've defeated Omega before haven't they."

"Yeah," Ciel replied, "I guess your–"

Ciel suddenly stopped as she remembered something.

"Oh no," she said, "We have to go back and help them."

"What!" Croire yelled in surprise, "Are you crazy!"

"They don't know about Omega's special upgrade," Ciel exclaimed turning around and starting to head back.

"What upgrade!" Croire yelled going after Ciel.

"There's no time to explain," Ciel replied, "we have to help them."

"Hold up," said Croire flying in front of Ciel and stopping her, "I don't know what this upgrade is but even if you head all the way back there, how are you going to help them?"

"I…" Ciel started before realizing that there was nothing she could do.

She was only human. There was no way she could defeat Omega. As she fell to her knees wondering in desperation what to do, she noticed her room again. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Croire, I have an idea," she said heading to her room, "but I need your help."

Croire followed quickly behind.

Zero slammed into the wall as he the guardians fought Omega. Omega was a lot more powerful this time but Zero wasn't going to give up. He had to stop Omega. Omega fired a charged shot at Harpuia and knocked him out of the air before turning to Fefnir. Both fired large blasts at each other which canceled each other out when they collided. Before Omega could attack again, Leviathan suddenly struck him in the back with her staff. As Omega started to turn to Leviathan, he was suddenly struck again, this time by a bolt of lightning. Harpuia and Fefnir both started to rush straight at Omega.

"Enough!" Omega yelled slamming his fist into the ground.

Beams of light rained down around him sending Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan flying back.

"I'm growing real tired of this," Omega said angrily.

"Then let's end this," Zero replied charging at Omega.

Omega jumped over Zero as he slashed at him before somersaulting in midair, sending waves of energy in all directions. Zero barely managed to dodge the attack before charging at Omega again. Using his O-knuckle, **(A/N: I think that's what it's called.) **Omega punched Zero in the chest and sent him flying back.

"You can't win this time," Omega said with an evil grin as Zero and the guardians regrouped, "I'm much more powerful than before."

"Maybe," said Zero as he stood up, "but that doesn't mean you're going to win."

Harpuia suddenly flew straight at Omega from the air. As Omega started to aim his buster at Harpuia, he was suddenly hit by a large fiery blast. Before he could turn his attention to Fefnir, Leviathan suddenly fired a large ice dragon shaped blast at him. As Omega started to dodge, he had forgotten about Harpuia who then quickly shot a gusting tornado at him, sending him straight into the ice dragon. As Omega started to angrily get up, a bright light appeared out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see Zero had recovered his Z-buster and was now charging a shot at him. Before Omega could move out of the way in time, he suddenly simultaneously struck by a large fireball, a bolt of lightning, and a large icicle. Then, before Omega could recover, Zero finished charging and fired a large blast of energy at him. The spot where Omega was exploded from the blast. When the smoke cleared, Omega was on his hands and knees, too damaged to stand up.

"It's over Omega," said Zero as he and the guardians regrouped.

"You've lost," said Leviathan.

Omega started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Fefnir asked annoyed.

"You think I didn't plan for this?" Omega replied with an evil smile, "You think I didn't expect to be beaten like this."

"What are you talking about?" Harpuia demanded.

Omega laughed again before his wounds started to spark and heal themselves.

"Did you forget I had a piece from Weil installed inside me?" Omega replied, "That piece turns out to be the same one that allowed him to heal himself."

Zero and the guardians suddenly realized what was happening.

"We won't let you recover," Zero said as he and the guardians charged at Omega.

Suddenly, they struck an invisible field that sent them flying back, dropping their weapons as they did. Omega laughed at them as they struggled to get to their knees.

"What the heck?" said Zero in confusion.

"Surprised?" said Omega with an evil grin, "I had an anti-reploid force field chip installed in my body that activates whenever I heal."

Zero's eyes widened in shock.

"I thought everything through this time Zero," Omega continued, "You can't beat me."

Zero growled angrily in frustration. Had Omega actually won? Was there no way to stop him this time? Omega just grinned evilly as he slowly stood to his feet. Suddenly, a female figure in pink armor dashed forward from behind Zero and the guardians towards Omega, grabbing Harpuia's swords as she did. Before Omega could react the figure slashed at him several times. After several hits, Omega quickly managed to knock the figure back with his O-knuckle, also knocking the sabers out of her hands as he did. The figure skidded backwards on her feet before back flipping over Fefnir's knuckle buster to a stop, picking it up as she did. Omega's eyes widened in shock as the figure quickly aimed the weapon at him and fired, firing a large fiery fireball that blasted Omega into the wall. Zero and the guardians just stared in shock and confusion as the figure rolled Leviathan's staff onto her foot and kicked it up into her hand before dropping the knuckle buster and charging at Omega. Omega barely managed to recover from the impact before the figure suddenly slashed at him with the sharp end of the staff. Omega then managed to use his O-knuckle again to knock the figure back and knock the weapon out of the figure's hands, sending it flying through the air. The figure quickly skidded to a stop before pulling out a light blue Z-saber and charging again. Omega barely managed to block in time with his own saber, forcing them both into a dead lock. As the figure and Omega struggled against each other, everyone suddenly recognized the figure.

"Wait a minute," Harpuia said in disbelief.

"Is that—" Leviathan started.

"Ciel!" Zero said in shock.

Ciel struggled against Omega as they continued to fight in a dead lock.

"How?" Omega started.

"Remember this armor you gave me?" Ciel yelled, "Your force field may repel reploids, but it doesn't work so well against humans does it?"

Omega suddenly realized his huge mistake in having the armor created. Somehow Ciel had found a way to power it without using Ragnarok's core. Even with Ciel using the armor, Omega would've been too powerful for her. But after fighting Zero and the guardians he was greatly weakened. Could Ciel actually beat him now?

"No. NOOO!" Omega roared in anger as he broke the dead lock, "I WON'T LOSE AGAIN! ESPECIALLY

NOT TO A MERE HUMAN!"

Sparks rapidly flew from Ciel and Omega's sabers as they continuously slashed and blocked each other in a flurry of blows. Their blades rapidly clashed against each other as they fought. Omega was enraged now. He was not going to lose again. After several dozen blows, Ciel and Omega both knocked each other back a few feet before quickly charging at each other again. Then, one swift motion, both slashed at each other in mid run, faster than any one could see. When it was over, they were both standing behind each other. Nobody moved. No one was able to tell who had hit who. Finally, after what felt like hours, although it was only a few seconds, Omega spoke.

"Damn it… Ciel…" he gasped as large deep gash across his chest, cutting through a small microchip in his body, sparked badly, "You just… had… to ruin… everything…"

Well there's the chapter and I still have one more to go. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait but I was distracted having a lot of fun over summer vacation. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Well until next time.

Read & Review


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everybody. I'm really sorry for the long update but I've had a lot going on and I completely forgot about this. However, I'm not the kind of person to let something go unfinished. So finally, here is the last chapter of The Rebirth of Destruction. I hope you enjoy it. Also, RedAxl, if you're still reading, I've started the prewrite of MMZ7 for you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Omega fell to his knees before collapsing on the floor. It was finally over. After Omega collapsed, Ciel fell to her knees and began ripping off her armor, her other clothes were underneath. As she pulled off the armor, Zero and the guardians rushed over to her.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Zero asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Zero," Ciel replied still out of breath.

"How… How did you do that?" Leviathan asked still a little stunned.

"I had a little help," Ciel replied removing the last piece of armor.

As soon as she removed the last of her armor, Croire popped out of her chest looking exhausted.

"That was close," she said breathing heavily, "a few more seconds and I would've used up the rest of my energy."

"Now I get it," said Harpuia, "Croire was powering the armor so you could fight."

"Exactly," Ciel replied.

"You're stronger than I thought Croire," said Fefnir.

"Thanks," Croire breathed still exhausted.

"Harpuia," Ciel spoke up, "Could you and the other guardians take Croire back to the base? I'm still a bit exhausted."

"Alright," Harpuia replied picking Croire up and putting her on his shoulder, "We'll meet you back at the base."

With that, Harpuia and the guardians left for Ragnarok's trans-server. Once they were gone, Ciel turned to Zero.

"Zero," she started.

Neige waited in front of the trans-server as the guardians returned with Croire.

"Where's Ciel and Zero?" she asked once they returned.

"They'll be following shortly," Harpuia replied.

"Neige," said one of the Operators, "Ragnarok's power just shut down."

"What?" Neige asked in confusion.

"That last transfer must have used the last of Ragnarok's power," replied the other Operator.

"Ragnarok is starting to fall from orbit," said the first Operator.

"Quick, transfer us back to Ragnarok," said Harpuia.

"We can't," replied the second Operator, "It's already moving too fast."

"Can you determine where it's going to crash?" Neige asked worriedly.

"It appears to be headed towards the desert where it originally took off," replied the first Operator.

"We have to stop it," said Harpuia, "Zero and Ciel are still onboard."

"Zero," Ciel started, "for a while I…"

Suddenly, the lights went out and the entire station started to rumble.

"What's going on?" Zero asked aloud.

"I don't know," Ciel replied confused.

Pieces of metal and debris began falling from the ceiling as the entire station began breaking apart.

"You fools," said a quiet whisper.

Zero and Ciel turned to see Omega looking at them as he still lay defeated on the ground.

"You will both die here with me," he said, "Without any power left to keep it up, Ragnarok will fall and crash into the ground."

"We have to get out of here," said Zero as he helped Ciel up.

"Hold on," Ciel said running towards the computer console, "We have to make sure it doesn't crash into any populated areas."

Ciel started to desperately try and turn on the computer without success.

"Come on, Come on," she yelled.

"Look out!" Zero yelled pulling Ciel out of the way as a large piece of debris suddenly fell on the computer.

Ciel stared in shock for a second at the smashed computer before Zero grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he yelled pulling Ciel towards the door.

Halfway towards the exit, Ciel suddenly tripped and fell over. She looked back to see Omega holding her by the ankle.

"If I'm going to hell, then I'm taking you with me," he said.

Croire flew around the room frantically in panic as everyone watched the station come closer to the ground.

"What do we do? What do we do?" she yelled.

"Somebody think of something!" Harpuia yelled, "We have to save them!"

"It's useless," said Neige, "I can't think of anything."

Everyone kept straining to try and find a way to save Zero and Ciel. As everyone desperately kept thinking, one of the Operators suddenly spoke up.

"I have a suggestion," she said, "If we take one of the trailers with a trans-server inside as close as we can to the crash point, we might be able to instantly transfer them from the station to the trailer before it crashes."

"Then let's try it," said Neige.

"But the problem is," the Operator continued, "If they're not close enough to the trailer then it won't work and further more we might not have enough time to get it set up."

"Then we have to leave now," Neige said as she and everyone else ran towards the garage, "The station is about to crash."

Ciel struggled to escape without success until Zero cut off Omega's arm. Once she was free, Ciel and Zero dashed towards the door again. Just before they reached it, the doorway suddenly collapsed, cutting off their only exit.

"What now?" Ciel yelled over the noise of the falling debris.

Zero looked around frantically, desperately trying to find another way out. He had to get Ciel to safety.

"Zero?" Ciel asked worriedly looking at Zero.

Zero turned to Ciel. There was no other way out. There was no way to escape. Zero stared at Ciel a moment before doing the only thing left he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Ciel and shielded her as best he could. Ciel was surprised at first by this before realizing what it meant. They couldn't escape. They were both about to be caught in the impending explosion and die. They were doomed. Ciel wrapped her arms around Zero and closed her eyes.

"Zero," she yelled, "There's something I need to tell you."

Zero was silent as the station came closer to collision with the ground.

"Zero," Ciel yelled, "I love you!"

An explosion ripped through the room as the station crashed into the ground.

"Hurry up!" Neige shouted as she stood outside the trailer holding a satellite disk aimed at the falling station.

"I'm going as fast as I can," said the Operator from inside the trailer, "It takes a while to get this set up."

Almost everyone from the resistance base and even from Area Zero were trying to help get the trans-server equipment set up as fast as they could. As everyone worked, Neige took a quick glimpse at the falling station in the distance.

"We don't have much time left," she yelled, "It's almost here."

"It's almost done," said Cerveau.

"Well then hurry before-" Neige started.

"Look out!" Harpuia yelled tackling Neige out of the way as Ragnarok crashed and exploded, sending debris in all directions.

When it was over, everyone stood up and looked at the flaming crash site a few feet away in shock.

"No…" Neige muttered falling to her knees in despair.

"Why…" Cerveau muttered.

Croire and Alouette began to burst into tears.

"I can't believe they're gone," said Leviathan sadly.

Harpuia lowered his head.

"We failed," he whispered.

As everyone continued to stare at the station's burning remains, Neige suddenly spotted something in the flames.

"What's that?" she yelled.

Everyone looked to see a shadowy figure in the flames. As the figure got closer, everyone started to recognize him.

"I don't believe it," Fefnir said in astonishment.

"Is that…?" Leviathan started.

Zero walked out of the flames holding Ciel unconscious in his arms.

"Ciel! Zero!" Alouette shouted over joyfully.

"They're alive!" Croire yelled cheerfully.

Everyone happily began rushing towards Zero as he walked from the crash. Harpuia and the other guardians stopped in front Zero with a smirk.

"You really are legendary," said Harpuia.

Zero suddenly shoved Ciel into Harpuia's arms.

"Get Ciel to a medic and make sure she's alright…" he said before falling unconscious.

"ZERO!" Ciel yelled shooting up from her bed.

Ciel looked around worriedly.

"Easy Ciel," said the nurse in the room, "It was just a bad dream."

"Where am I?" Ciel asked after calming down a little.

"You're in the medical room at the resistance base," the nurse replied, "You've been unconscious for two days. It's good to see you finally awake."

"What happened?" Ciel asked rubbing her head.

"It was unbelievable," replied the nurse, "After Ragnarok crashed, you and Zero somehow survived and carried you from the remains."

"Zero!" Ciel said in surprise, "Where is he?"

"He's on the roof," the nurse started, "but you shouldn't…"

Before the nurse could finish, Ciel jumped out of the bed and bolted out of the room. She ran through the halls of the base until she found the door to the roof. When she opened the door, she spotted Zero staring into the sunset. Ciel gave a sigh of relief before walking over and joining him. After a few seconds, she spoke up.

"Zero," she said a little nervously, "About what I said up there on Ragnarok. I want you to know that I meant every word of it."

Ciel turned towards Zero but was too nervous to look at him directly.

"I love you Zero," she continued, "ever since you left to stop copy X in Neo Arcadia before, I've loved you. I don't know if you feel the same way, but if you don't…"

Ciel finally managed to look up at Zero.

"I…" she started before Zero suddenly pressed his lips against hers.

Ciel was surprised at first before realizing what it meant. Zero loved her back. Ciel wrapped her arms around Zero's neck as she relaxed into the kiss, enjoying every moment of it. After a few seconds, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Zero," Ciel whispered.

"I love you too Ciel," Zero replied before they leaned forward into another passionate kiss.

Well there you guys go. I hope you liked it. A couple of notes though. First, RedAxl, again, I've started the prewrite of what I have for MMZ7 and I'll try to get it to you as soon as I can so you can finish it. Second, for everyone else, I'm sorry to say I lost my prewrite for MMZ6 and it may take me awhile to rewrite it since I can't remember much of it. However, if someone else would like to try writing it, I can send them a summary of the story as well as a few parts that I can still remember. Again, I'm very sorry about the really long update and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Read & Review


End file.
